Empowerment
by 7th fire
Summary: Strait up gonna be a bit on the lemony side here guys. Heavy deep crap coming from the dark reaches of my brain. A better explanation on the inside. Rated as high as it can be for really good measure in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own. No sue meh plez.

Notes.

The forum I've been haunting has been a long arduous battle of sorts filled to the brim with just as many goofs and flops as it has creative license and inspirational anomalies. Out of them all the colorful cast of ocs stands above. But I digress it gets a twisted sense of not being even remotely cannon even in the main topics. As such I strain for ideas to revert to its originality of series at times, and find myself digging up whole new worlds of weird, mysterious, epic, and even sexy. One of these has been the cast of ocs that have become known as 'the immortal undead' what started as a simple comedy filler for one character streamlined into a whole collection of entities with unique quirks and even more oddly undying flesh. Note that the undead are not zombies, that would be weird, and have no affiliation with free or the wolves cannon to the genre. They were simply meant to be in all cases undying. Which again drug me back to finding a way to make it a bit more... Relevant. Which makes this.

Summary: when maka and soul have a heated argument over said weapons choice of ,of all things, eye candy, the duos seemingly unbreakable bond is put into question. With souls obviously manly demeanor being unacceptable to the now even more so obviously hormonally challenged maka, the two need a break from one another. The good news is everyone knows it's not permanent. The bad news the crap still hits the fan anyway. What happens when one of shibusens finest runs into possibly one of the most awkward creatures on earth after a huge breakdown between herself and her partner? And should you really take the word of something that tells you "hey I can't be killed so listen and learn" ? Your probably just as much lost as I am. Starring the cast of soul eater and the immortal undead from -stolen souls- comes my latest brain fart.

Empowerment.

a smile. "Why should I care?"

He was impossible. That shark toothed loud mouthed moron couldn't even hide it when he gawked. She knew she had no real place to put a chain on him but it still stung. They weren't dating, they weren't an item, and she had denounced it on more than one occasion openly. But it was so damn obvious she shouldn't have had to tell him how she felt. Even patty had registered her gawking stares and nervous apprehension when confronted with the oblivious weapons ,on frequent notice, topless form, multiple times. Liz had called her out when she was staring in class, tsubaki kept making gestures whenever she blushed as they were caught doing anything that might remotely be misconstrued for romantic, and even blackstar had made a point to openly congratulate, and 'give his blessing' to the girl when the albino menace wasn't looking. And now here he was, staring with an unabashed sense of boyish hormone induced autism, at tsubaki of all people. Granted maka couldn't really blame the poor girls wardrobe malfunctions, she was always slightly curvier than she was. So pulling off short skirts and buttons was something the dark haired weapon had an issue with. But souls endless staring contest with said weapons ample bosom didn't help maka's feelings any.

"Quit staring you pervert!" She reacted before she could stop herself. Wholloping the poor albino with the book , she had to admit she herself felt,she pulled from nowhere. "I can't believe you!"

"M-maka it's alright... I mean... I-I'm use to this sort of thing" the blushing mess that was tsubaki quickly attempted to fix her attire 'a button that had decided it was tired of hiding its owners talents.' While simultaneously attempting to defend souls now unconscious form from more torment. "Boys will be boys."

"It's not! He shouldn't be drooling!" Her tirade while somewhat justified even hit the dark haired girls curiosity in a strange place, prompting a noticeable 'knowing' silence from her. "It's not like boobs are all that matters! Why gawk at every woman with a rack!"

"Maka Hun you need to chill" Liz was there now placing a hand on her shoulder "your gonna get all wrinkly if you keep fuming like that. Besides he's learned his lesson."

"That's not the point!" She wasn't done apparently, but subsided to simmer quietly. Boiling blood still coursing through cherry heated cheeks like some frustrated school girl confronting her crush.

"Someone's jealous" the pistol seemed keen to prod as she leaned on the shorter blonds shoulder with a smirk "oh come on don't hide it." As soul managed to pick his dazed self from the floor the blond merely shoved the others arm away with a scoff, trying to reassert that dominate facial expression she always wore.

"I'm going home. Do whatever." She hissed vindictively though it didn't seem to hold its usual venom.

"What'd I do now" he sighed almost defeated "you're really gonna get mad over this? I mean come on! You looked too be honest!"

"Just shut up already! You're digging a hole..." She finally managed to do it. She cut it off, that tiny little annoying lightbulb that kept her furious frustration illuminated. "Why should I care if you looked... It's not like it matters anyway." She sighed hastily retreating before more could be said to embarrass her, she knew he wouldn't follow. Fear of her hidden books would keep him at bay for at least an hour or so. That was time enough to lick her unseen wounds.

"Maka?" Tsubaki made a last ditch effort to acquire something out of her though all she would grant her was the forced smile "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Boys will be boys right?" From the outside it was as obvious as day, no manner of plastered grin could hide the festering wound to her pride but she allowed herself to believe it was at least covered enough to be forgotten. And with that she made her escape. What she didn't notice was the skulking shadows watching the group from an alleyway, shadows that now followed interestedly behind the lone wolf of the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. You got it. I disclaim. Ahem, nuf said.

Now for the next piece.

Ch2. Feigned resistance. 'This can't be happening.'

She had decided to let her imagination get the better of her. She'd wander off for a while and soul would guilt himself into going back to the apartment to check on her. She'd walk in, act like nothing had happened and goad him into believing something 'someone' had been her knight in shining armor, come to help her alleviate the heartache his callous actions had caused. Oh it was good. The plan was flawless. She'd have him oozing with jealousy. The thought was an ill fated fantasy perhaps but it was something to kill the mood of being burnt over her friends more ample supply of seductive quality she coveted.

So caught up was she in the needless internal theatrics that she paid no attention to the fact that she had wandered into questionable territory alone. Worry wasn't something she held very high period but even she had sense enough to know hiding in an alleyway alone was a bad idea. It hadn't crossed her mind at the moment but when footsteps made their way behind her that sixth sense of danger finally kicked in.

"You're right you know." A rather raspy tone called to her someone with possibly a few to many shots in their system, a man. Older obviously from the gravel in his voice, loomed over her shoulder now. "I couldn't help but overhear your little squabble back there" he wasn't hideous no but his facial expression was like a starving dog eying a piece of steak through a window. Unsettling and promoting a self preservation instinct that screamed for her to run. "You're right. Big boobs aren't all that matters."

"Sorry but... You should really just go away... I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to talk about it." She tried to defuse the situation eyes darting around for an escape route or possible weapon to fend off this obviously predatory newcomer.

"But I'm just looking for a little conversation. And it's hard to find other pretty girls, to talk to" the man chuckled now closer than she felt comfortable with. But his words hit that one area she couldn't help but question.

"O-other 'pretty' girls?" She asked as though questioning a compliments sincerity.

"Oh yeah... You see boobs are nice and all but everyone knows a set of good legs is the best part." His tone was now something more sinister as he raked feather light fingers up her thigh closing the distance, "and girl do you have a fine pair on you" her skin crawled under the offending touch but her body refused to react. She wanted to turn on him, deliver a straight punch to the would be gropers jaw, but her feet wouldn't move. "Let me show you what I mean." She reached stopping his hand from its ascent into dangerous territory.

"N-no! Don't!" As much as she wanted to somewhere she couldn't bring herself to truly fight back simply holding the offending appendage from wandering further "pl-please stop."

"Awww what's the matter? You're boyfriend doesn't seem to appreciate you very much. I bet I could appreciate you soooo much more." Her resistance was futile as he simply forced past her all too submissive hand. Her body wanted no part of it, she knew that but his words made sense. Soul hadn't appreciated her even enough to ask her out much less eye her over, and certainly not enough to do this. "Why don't you let me show you"

"N-no... Stop.. I mean it... I'll scream" she managed out a whisper only for her offender to take a more aggressive approach one hand catching her hips while the other broke free of her grip before pulling a glistening horror to her face.

"I was trying to be nice you know. I mean, you're such a little cutie and all. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But you see, I don't like it when they scream." The knife was held in an all too easy to fight back position. She was no black belt but training with Kidd and blackstar had made sure she feared no physical threat at all. But her body refused to wage war in the way she had prepared it to for this scenario. Her heart just wasn't in it. "Now be a good little girl and just be quiet. You might actually enjoy this. You never know." His hands were rough one holding the blade to her neck the other yanking hastily on her shirt before darting underneath to supple sensitive flesh pushing an unwilling moan from the blonds throat.

"Gnnnn... N-no..." She whimpered tugging on his arm but unable to really fight back, a feigned resistance as he slid a hand down her belly and thankfully over her skirt to between her legs as though raking over some long buried pile of ill gotten treasure. "S-s-stop." Her voice was barely a whisper. She couldn't even mentally deny it any longer, this man wasn't ugly and that made it worse. He was stronger physically than she was, she knew that from his toned arms. He was tall, well built and didn't quite smell like one perceives a predator would. His hands were rough yes but careful enough not to bruise her. He had done this before. And now he was after her. He could've been being honest. Killers and rapist don't have a reason to hide things from their victims right? And here she was, submitting far more willingly than she'd dare admit. "D-don't hurt me" her voice strained as his hand pushed on her feminine folds wantonly eliciting a small moan of sorts as she subconsciously allowed her legs to loosen 'this can't be happening... Come on maka fight back... Damnit fight back... But...'

"That's a good girl. Just let it happen." There was a sinister chuckle as he pulled her skirt out of the way rubbing on her unseen places with a smug grin of satisfaction when he found her resistance less than overwhelming "do you want me to show you some appreciation here? It's gonna suck I'm sure, but... Hey you're getting wet! You actually like this? Wow you're a dirty little thing. I'll make it quick"

She couldn't stop the tears after realizing the strangers astute observation. She wanted nothing to do with this but her body betrayed her no less. She stopped resisting after that, simply letting the offender shove her against a wall. A hand still fondling her with twisted intent 'why is this happening? What did I do?' She simply closed her eyes and braced herself as he pushed against her. If it wasn't obvious before the mans erection pressed against her backside even through his still yet to be removed clothing made it quite noticeable that he intended to force his way upon her. 'I should be doing something... I should be running... Fighting... But...' Her mind could force her body to do nothing as he spread her legs. She winced one final time preparing to have her prized purity defiled by some lowly thug 'I'm sorry soul' she vainly tried to reason with this most unreasonable situation, mentally setting up a blockade for the future shame and developing a plan to exact revenge once the moment passed, but just as she felt his tug on her panties she heard a rather relieving and mortifying chuckle.

"Oh my. You two are quite daring. But isn't she a little young for you sweetie" it was a woman's voice. An unfamiliar sound that wrenched a terrified grunt from the offender. "Don't let me get in the way now but I really want to know. Is she that in to you?" She couldn't see her no but she felt as though this woman was right on top of them, a seductive drawl to her words that sparked the strangers attention either by surprise or perhaps fear of being caught he dropped the knife unseen in front of the blond.

"H-hey lady what are you doing!" She was finally released and scrambled to look up and see oddly enough that the offender was pressed against the wall himself now, a strange violet wave of hair and turquoise eyed locked on him with sinister intent.

"Sweetie you should go somewhere. I'll deal with him. All he needs is a little... Incentive." She smirked reaching down to molest the molester in an almost awkward state of being. Something about her eyes seemed to terrify the man. "Now... I wonder how it feels to be the one receiving something they don't want." She chuckled. "Oh wait... I imagine you do... You have an option sweetie. You can leave with your toys intact and I might be inclined to try and aid our associate in forgiving your lewd consultations. Or... You can have some fun with me right now... And loose your claim to manhood at a later date... Trust me I have my ways." Her vicious stare seemed to throw the man off guard as he tried to stumble away. "Oh? You sure? I thought you liked legs? But I see how it is. Guys like their junk not in a jar." She chuckled sending shivers down the blonds spine. This woman was twisted, and it was obvious. "Now get lost before I get creative."

The woman's rough shove sent the man staggering out into the world once more before she turned her eyes to maka. Her face was softer than before. No longer the sociopathic gleam she had used on the offender but something gentle. Motherly almost. "Wh-where did you... Who are you" she sniffled finally recovering from the scene she just now realized was nearly her being raped.

"Names mila." She shook her head ,"but you didn't need my help did you?" She was knowing that was obvious. "Look. Let's go back to my place. You look like you could use some personal time. No one will bother you there I promise. Besides we should probably contact the police."

"N-no it's alright... H-he didn't... I mean.. I'm..." She sniffled repeatedly trying to push back the thought. "H-he didn't go that far."

"But it doesn't fix the feelings. Come on. I'll help you deal with it when you're ready. Just come with me and I'll make you some tea or something. "You have a friend or someone that can come pick you up?" She wanted to say no to the woman but nodded and found herself following along. "I'd like to say this kind of thing happens a lot. But I'm no fool. You're not some whimsy little school girl. You're a fighter. It's obvious. You probably could've handed him his ass. But you didn't. Why?" As the woman lead her along she had the moment to size her up. Long silky ,albeit strange, violet hair, turquoise eyes, youthful facial features, and the curves of a vintage model. She was everything maka believed men to clamor after, an absolute bombshell and even maka couldn't deny it. She could've had any man or woman, for that matter, she wanted without even flinching.

"I-I don't know" she whimpered.

"I think I do." She sighed almost exasperatedly "assuming you're not a tourist or you wouldn't be here. Gonna assume you're with the academy.

"Y-yeah" she mumbled shyly following the odd woman into a small apartment near by.

"Steins not gonna be happy about this." She almost seemed to cringe, "why do I keep running into these scenarios. Damnit mila you're getting too old for these heroics." She muttered to herself throwing open the door in a rather lazy fashion. "Look. I know you don't want to but you need to think back on what's happened and try to pull yourself together. Someone needs to know or you won't be the only victim he has."

"B-but." The Meisters face was a shameful blush by this point. Looking at her feet with a childish demeanor attempting to hold back the tears of both relief and frustration.

"I know" she was gentle now. Throwing arms around the blond as she stepped inside. "Shhh. It's okay. Let it out." She wanted to resist, she wanted to put on the angry mask but somehow this strangers embrace threw her attempts to hide out the window and she crumbled. "Shhhhhhhh. I've got you. You're safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer.: rights yada yada. Read the laws yada hey. Don't sue, yada ho. Immortals are mine, but the rest ain't you get it.

Ch 3. Understanding the self. 'This is so wrong... But it doesn't feel it.'

She was now utterly at the whim of this stranger. Mila had managed to catch her at the weakest moment of her life. Bravery and strength made little defense for the shame she felt and now she was a helpless little girl caught in the arms of some oddly maternal sociopath. She cried for what seemed like hours, yet the gentle hands that embraced her were patient. Words were irrelevant it seemed. Perhaps she was a victim as well? Maka could only hope she wasn't making a fool of herself.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's okay sweetie." Her words were like honey, the voice of a kind siren cradling her broken pride. She'd never admit it but this would be one of the few times she actually wanted to see her father. Any friendly face that wouldn't judge her for her inaction would do. She wanted someone to save her from this nightmare. What she found was mila. "I know and it's alright." Gentle hands wiped tears away from her cheeks "shhh now. You're too pretty to cry,"

"No I'm not!" She tried to be vindictive anything to end the feeling of helplessness but this woman had her cornered.

"And there's your problem. You never stopped to think someone actually thought you were? You need to be more confidence in yourself." For all the kindness the woman held she was blunt. "No don't forget this moment. Learn from it."

"Learn what? That the only ones that pay any attention are desperate sickos?" She muttered trying desperately to fend off the tears.

"Learn what it is that sicko saw..." Her words were still blunt. "Come pulled the girl to a couch letting her lie down for a moment pulling her head into her lap gently. "You're beautiful no matter what you think. Like I said I'm not dumb. He was a big guy but you're obviously no mere little girl. You could've easily defended yourself." For all the motherly facade the woman held she was observant to a level that sent shivers down makas spine. "He wouldn't have laid a hand on you if you didn't allow it. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. You're confident in your ability but not in yourself. And something... Or rather 'someone' else was on your mind."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she sniffed attempting to hide from the captivating turquoise orbs that followed her.

"You were going to let him take it because you felt he's the only one who would." The woman noted blatantly "you're not the first, and certainly won't be the last. The difference is. You could've stopped him all together. Not just resisted not just claw and bite. He couldn't have pulled it off if you didn't want him to somewhere. And that's what's eating your insides. You knew you could've stopped him but you were going to let it happen. Mind sharing why though? I'm good at psychology but I'm no psychic."

"I-I just..." She curled into herself as if to tell the woman she knew no one else would dare.

"I see... Let me deal with the riff raff. You just wash your hands of this. But before you go I want to talk about something. Till then make yourself at home. Showers up the stairs, foods in the kitchen. I'll need to make a few calls." Her hands drew circles on the girls shoulder before she stood "you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"M-miss mila" she muttered questioningly.

"Don't call me miss it makes me feel old" the violet haired woman chuckled "but what is it?"

"Th-thank you..." If the girls tone wasn't indication of embarrassment her tomato shaded cheeks certainly would be.

"Don't sweat it hon. Just be glad I felt like wandering around today. Now try to relax I'll be back in a few." On that she was left to her own devices. Not that she minded being alone but she felt odd being in someone else's house.

She stood now shaky legs holding her up and she explored. Mila it seemed only appeared interesting in person. The rather spacious apartment was graced with little more than clothing and text books. No novels or strange itinerary like she'd expected. This was the abode of someone who did nothing at home. Thus sated she decided a shower would be a good idea, as digging up anything on this savior of hers seemed impossible.

The whole idea of a shower had played her mind since that stranger had first touched her. It wasn't a cleansing of the skin but the mind she needed. Something to wash the sick images from her mind, the ever present goading consciousness of her inaction. So she took to her task with a grudging love of sorts. A long moment of silence to herself as the near burning water chiseled away the tension in her body. A mind numbing action to be certain. However she couldn't shake the feeling of a second party being present. For a moment she had brushed it off as remnants of the strangers intended defilement, however after a long moment of the lingering feeling she became nervous.

She knew No one Could see through the curtain but she felt the need to turn away from it. Trembling hands covered her chest indignantly as though someone had stripped her in public and her face took on an unwanted blush. "D-damnit." She finally forced herself to slam her palm into the wall. It was a tantrum of sorts yes but the only method of preventing more tears.

Her hand stung now. The force of the impact hadn't broken anything but it was enough she felt it in her bones, pain with every troubled heartbeat searing her muscles quietly. So she simply stayed in her position focusing on that annoying throb in her joints, until silken fingers found their way around her shoulders. "You know relax usually means relax." She jumped slightly as the woman's voice invaded her ears again.

"M-m-mila?!" She panicked her hands darting to cover her dignity "w-what are you doing?!"

"Building your confidence." She chuckled mildly, pulling on the girls hands suggestively. "Don't be shy I'm not going to hurt you. Come here." Somehow the woman's tone brought her retaliation to a heel, and she managed to coax her out of the shower and oddly in front of a mirror.

She immediately covered herself the embarrassment enough to nearly make her scream "m-mila." She fidgeted under the woman's gaze until something soft was pressed into her back and hands trailed down her arms.

"Shh. I said relax. Which means stop hiding. You don't have anything I haven't got. So stop worrying about it." She relented as her arms were pulled away forcing her to look at herself now exposed. " 've got nothing to be ashamed of. You're gorgeous."

"B-but I... Wait why are you..." She blushed though didn't fight back the woman's tutelage.

"Spying on a naked girl? Easy. Your attractive." The bountiful array of milas blunted vocabulary both disarmed and flattered her while simultaneously sparking that one self conscious side she desperately tried to hide. "I'm trying to prove it. Look." The woman forced her to eye herself and to her relief she was the only nude one in the room. "Look at those hips... Those legs. That taut stomach. That's right it's all you. Your sexy because you're powerful. Your attractive because you're harsh. Wild and unmapped. Different from me in that aspect. Men aren't as shallow as you'd think. By your expressions I'd say there's one in particular you don't know how to catch." Silken hands trailed gently up her sides forcing her to raise her arms and tuck them behind her head "relax alright? I'm not going to eat you."

"B-b-but" she blushed trying to look anywhere but at the woman's reflection.

"U-uh. Relax." Gentle fingers traced her core now contouring over lithe muscle and tight skin in a manner that turned the blonds face a deep shade of scarlet. "You're beautiful, you just need to know how to use it. Confidence. You're a fighter that's obvious from looking at you. Seduction isn't much different from a brawl. You need to know your strengths and weaknesses."

"Wh-which are" she hated to admit it but she was now growing comfortable with the woman's touch, familiar with the hands gliding over her skin, the plush bosom pressed against her spine and the gentle lips pressed to her ear. 'This is so wrong... But it doesn't feel bad... What's wrong with you maka!' She chastised herself for a moment. She watched curiously as the woman's digits trailed up her belly to her Chest in a path that seemed so innocent considering her exposure.

"Like here. You're not the most ample." She chuckled "but that's not a bad thing either."

"I-it's not?" She gasped as milas fingers traced over her breast slowly "m-mila..."

"It's not a bad thing... Smaller means more sensitive. And wether your playing around with strangers or entertaining the love of your life, all men love to see that sensitivity." She chuckled seductively as makas legs took to a gelatinous aspect and she crumbled against the woman.

"Ah! M-mila" she whimpered feverishly "p-please stop!"

"Shhhhhhh it's okay." The woman's maternal property returned as she ran fingers through the others troubled blond locks. "I've got you... But do you see it yet?"

"See what?" She hazily recalled now being in front of the mirror glancing over to see herself now barely held aloft by the woman's attempt to stabilize her. her own hands tangling desperately into milas odd violet hair as every muscle on her body proudly displayed itself. "E-eh?" She blushed at the thought of her being such a mess but for some reason she couldn't look away.

"You see it don't you?" The woman kissed her cheek gently "you're a goddess and didn't even notice,"

She took in her own figure for the first time with less scrutiny and more admiration. She admitted it now, she had a tone stomach something brought on from hours of training every day for years, strong but slender legs, weapons by any other means but now displaying a dainty property as she looked at them. She still didn't have a chest but she wasn't per say deformed. Somehow she had been caught up in every day jests so much she failed to recognize the more practice beauty in her own figure. "M-mila... I-I..."

"You're nervous I know. Which is why we're doing this. There's a difference between modesty shyness sweetheart." The woman wrapped arms around her waist gently "you're adorable. You could easily Grab a mans attention and you still believe you're some ugly duckling? I'll be honest most guys only say this when they know they're the smallest in the room. It's not the size of the ship it's the motion in the ocean" the woman's odd comment sparked a mild humor in her, forcing a laugh from the girls lips. "In your case the ocean simply isn't strong enough to tame you. But you're not sure how to use that strength you have."

"Sue me I'm not interested in being a hooker" she scoffed mildly.

"I never said you had to be one either. But let's be honest, your body screams woman, but your outlook is still a little girl. If you'll let me I want to change that for you." There was a softness to her, something reminiscent.

"W-what?" She blinked blushing again.

"I don't like seeing someone so pretty belittle themselves that's all. If you'll let me... I want to help you get through that. So you don't feel like you have to surrender to some low life ever again." There was a silent submission from the meister as she gave the woman a nod of approval, and with that she decided that perhaps maybe it was possible that for once soul wasn't the cause of her lack of reciprocated affection. "Alright. Whenever you feel up for it. Just call your friends. You're welcome to stay if you want but if not, just come back and see me sometime"

She would never admit the truth. She wouldn't tell soul she had nearly been raped, nor would she deign to admit she almost allowed it. But she couldn't hide from it either. Mila made a small amount of sense. This whole ordeal was brought on by her own lack of self esteem, and with a renewed understanding of self she resolved to fix this. For that she needed milas help. Help she would also refrain from admitting she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer.: here it is.

Ch 4. A new perspective. "Pets?"

She'd left a message with soul. Hopefully if she could stand the sight of him in the next few days without crying he would still be around for her to confess her thoughts later. But for now she had work to do. Work mila was more than happy to assist with apparently "so you decided to stay. Guess this means you do want the help." The odd woman chuckled.

"M-maybe" her Stern face was indication of her simi return to normalcy. "What do I have to do..."

"It isn't like training for a fight maka." She sighed "that's why I had to make some phone calls."

"Wait how did you know my..." She was cut off,

"Stein... He and I have a love hate relationship. Trust me I made him swear he wouldn't tell your father. Or any of your friends for that matter. We both agreed that's best if you deal with it at your own pace. But he has made it so you have a week off." She smirked "so now we get down to it. Like I said this isn't like an exam. You can't just memorize the answers and study it into perfection. You have to learn to feel it. Learn to read yourself as well as others. Your issue isn't with understanding body language. It's having the confidence enough to use your own."

"I-I'm plenty confident" she huffed indignantly,

"Said the girl who was too afraid to share her name with a stranger" the woman countered effectively "look I get it. I've seen enough sobbing in my life to know when someone has a few daddy issues." Her words from anyone else's mouth might have made her angry but for some reason she couldn't detect any insult to her tongue. "That and deathscythe is kinda a big deal you know. Every woman with an ass to shake has been hit on by that moron."

Regardless the fact that she now felt like someone had intentionally put her up to spying on her life she chuckled at the witty humor, "y-yeah"

"And I gather that he's a large amount of the problem." She sighed noting the girls now more defensive posture. "Look... You know that lovely double standard that gets pulled? A guy dates all the women he's a stud but a girl with all the guys is a slut? Yeah it's bull shit. You're only a slut when you do it out of spite. You can't help who you find attractive no but you can pick who you sleep with. That being stated there's no reason not to test the waters and be selective on who gets to play around on treasure island."

"I know that was an innuendo but I've missed at what..." She played dumb for the sake of sounding responsive and not like a third grader attending morning classes.

"It means your dads a horn dog but not every guy who looks at another woman is. We're sensual creatures maka. Who do you think has all the pull in a relationship." Her views on a 'relationship' were rather askew for makas liking but she nodded regardless. "That's the reason guys are always staring at our asses. They know if they got half the chance they'd bend over and kiss it just for the chance to have us on their arms. Now the issue here is you're afraid of a certain someone not looking. And now that I know who I'm dealing with. Oh and yeah you're oddly popular. I think I have a good idea who."

"Y-you might be mistaken" she tried to defend her obvious intentions but failed.

"Sweetheart you live with your partner... How many guys even remotely get that close to you?" She huffed "I may not be college professor but I'm no idiot either. You've got a crush on your own weapon." And so it was out. Someone other than herself knew the truth. For a moment she felt the world would crush her but at the same time it felt like a tremendous weight being lifted from her ever so tired shoulders. "I'll take it I'm right."

"M-maybe" her retaliations were all feeble, who was this woman? Was she some sort of weird extracurricular test from lord death?

"Figured. Now here's where I need you to be honest... About yesterday..." The dreaded topic came up something she had hoped to leave behind never to be mentioned again. "I want you to tell me what it made you feel. Don't just give me some cookie cutter answer you've heard from victims on the television or some super cliche novel mess that you read about. I don't want to know what they felt. I want to know your story."

"I-it's like I couldn't fight back" she mumbled at first trying to process the event "or like... I didn't want to... I just felt so... Untouchable before you know... Like no one would ever look at me like they do tsubaki... And there he was... H-he called me pretty... I mean... I knew what he wanted... What he'd try to do... But I was a victim... There wouldn't be a reason for him to lie right? I-if I was ugly why would he have wanted me?"

"Go on sweetie you're doing fine" she pushed her gently into a seated position on the couch. "No ones judging you."

"It felt like... Like he was proving that I was at least worth the look... I knew I didn't want it... I knew I was being used... Being mistreated on a level so wrong... But a part of me felt like it wasn't any worse than what I've already had done to me... Like having my body used knowing I was desirable was better than having my heart broken and being pure." Tears forced their way to her eyes now. "I wanted to fight back... I wanted to want to at any rate... But... I couldn't... All I could do was think 'why is this happening to me? What did I do?' I'm not a bad person... At least I don't think so... But why doesn't anyone notice me? Why doesn't 'he' notice me? I guess I just... I felt like if I couldn't be acknowledged by anyone else... What was the harm in letting him do it?"

"Shhhhhhh" she wrapped her arms around the girl gently "you're alright ,milas here now." She cooed her gently allowing the blond to ride out the few tears that had worked themselves free. "We'll get him maka... You just need a little boost."

"What am I kidding... Mama was the same way... She fell for papa and then... Yeah" she found herself pulled into the other woman's shoulder gently

"Spirit is a philanderous ass yes... But he was also a lot younger when your mother and him were playing around. I was there trust me" she chuckled.

"W-what? Just how old are you?" She blinked dumbfoundedly

"A lot older than I look trust me... You wouldn't believe me if I elaborated so I'll just leave it at that for now." She chuckled. "Like I was saying, he's a horn dog. But most younger men are. Hormones and whatnot. They'll chase anything with a rear end. You're mom was a lot like you. Rough around the edges but with a certain girlish charm. How do you think she managed to get your dad to buy a ring?"

"Not your advice I think" maka finally managed to find a small amount of humor in this situation.

"Well you're sharp after all. Nope it wasn't Me. You father cared. Even I saw that. But they were kids. It was never going to work. But she got further than any other woman has to date. They had a connection back then or it wouldn't have happened at all. And 'we' wouldn't be having this conversation. Simply though your mother knew what she wanted at the moment. And consequences be damned she got it." The woman chuckled bemused for a moment. "Hence you."

"W-well..." She sniffled now pushing the remaining tears back as she contemplated the woman's words. She had always harbor an ill will toward spirit for running her mother off. She felt like his lecherous habits were what broke their family. In essence it was still true but then again she hadn't seen it in this light. When she though back on it spirit wasn't all that old when she was born. They were practically kids themselves.

"Now don't get me wrong it doesn't excuse his behavior today. But still. Not everyone knew what they were like back then. I think stein even had a few skeptical moments. And your dad made him famous. That stated your current situation... Hardly anything to be identical I'm sure, but there are some uncanny similarities I shouldn't have to point out. These are issues yes, you're young, so is he, don't expect him not to look at another woman. It's impossible. Every guy looks. Don't hold him to your dads standards though. Not every guys a lech." Violet locks were pushed aside with a lazy hand as she leaned on one of her elbows. "Now the other side of this coin isn't him but you. No don't let him walk on you. You're not a door mat you're a woman. However there's no point in having a pet if you don't play with them a little" there was a viscous sort of smirk to her,

"P-pet?" The girls eyes were saucers "I-I don't think I-" again cut short.

"Trust me wether that's how you think of him or not that's exactly what a boyfriend is. A pet boy. You pat his head feed him and make cute little noises and he's happy as a lark. And when you pet other boys he gets jealous. However if you let some other girl pet him more than you do... Well I hate to say it but that's kinda why your mom an dad split. She got tired of trying to keep up with him. It would've been easy enough yeah but she's a little more like you than you'd like to know I'm sure. Stubborn is all I can say."

"B-but mama" she hesitated for a moment feeling the need to defend her mothers virtue.

"Hold on. Don't get all twisted. It's not that your mother never made an attempt. It that her pride was simply bigger than your dads philandering. She tired to a degree yes, even he can't hide that one. But it's that conservative nature both of you share that forced her to pick her own pride over spirit. Which in her case is a bit of a win loss. Yes she's all the better for not letting him ruin her self image. But in the end it just showed that they weren't completely committed on either end. Love is love no matter how temporary but it takes some effort from both parties to keep the fire lit. Spirit was putting in minimal effort and your mom got tired and stopped trying. Hence the divorce."

"I-I know that I just... It's hard to look at it that way." She sighed.

"I know sweetie. Now first things first. Don't go making the assumption that your gonna wind up like them. Second. How badly do you want this guy?" There was a mischievous kind of gleam to her eyes that even shook makas bravery for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. : you know what that means. Yup. I disclaim.

Now one more round!

Ch 5. Mysterious beginnings . "Cat and mouse."

She wasn't happy about it no but thought perhaps the woman wasn't totally mad. She was placed in front of a mirror now trying desperately to ignore both the ringing of the phone and more importantly milas state of fashionable undress as she gave her 'the make over' as she so elegantly put. The woman held apparently no shame in her body that was obvious, not that maka blamed her but she was scandalous to the core. Traipsing around the apartment with no curtains pulled no windows blinded and wearing nothing but a near too tight sports bra that barely contained her, and a lacy black thong of questionable coverage.

The phone rang for the thousandth time making the blond grind her teeth to the gums nearly. "Sweetie trust me if you'd just tell him where you are he'd shut up." The woman she had possibly made the mistake of requesting tutelage from now busied herself curling makas usually straight hair. "Otherwise he'll just keep blowing your phone up."

"I know but... I can't face him right now... I can't... Not after that." She shuddered. She knew if she spoke to soul now she'd blubber like a toddler and spill her guts. Something she was determined not to allow.

"That's why we're doing this. You've got to learn that you're not some broken bobble. You're a budding young lady." The woman chuckled tossing one of the hairbrushes she'd been using aside, "just follow my lead tonight and we'll have the tiger by the tail in days. A little practice won't kill you either."

"P-practice? Just what are we trying to do?" The blond blinked in abject horror.

"Getting you a date." She chuckled. "I. Know I know it's not your intended boo. But that's not the point." The odd woman's eyes had a mild humor to them. "You need the confidence booster even if you don't feel like you do.."

"M-mila..." She blushed profusely at the Idea. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Never said you were. It's a date maka. Not a mattress match." She iterated turning the girls head and assulting her with the random assortment of makeup she held. "A little fun time with a stranger won't kill you."

"I-I can't do that!" She squeaked defensively.

"I never said get naked. It's like making friends. Only it ends with phone numbers and compliments... There we go" she backed away now to reveal the girl In a more permed state of fashion.

"I-I look like I'm going to a wedding." She deadpanned.

"And brides turn heads, don't worry the dress isn't white. But you'll be a sexy little beacon tonight. So just follow my lead." For the next few hours she was primped by the risqué woman, her whole persona of bookworm now taking the shape of what she perceived to be almost doll like.

The dress was a dark azure color, offsetting her ash blond with ease. A split in the left side nearly up to her hip, which she was given a rather risqué set of black lacy lingerie to wear under. The neck had a neat cleave that ran nearly to her navel and the back was open to her waist line almost. Skimpy was putting it light in her perspective . The makeup however was an off color mix of glossed pink lips and some base eyeshadow, something she couldn't figure out. It was rather mundane compared to her state of attire. Her hair was a cornucopia of large curls now that made it seem almost shorter than its actual length. To maka this was a decent look on anyone but her. Then there was the most awkward piece.

"M-mila... What gives." She mentioned the odd almost jet black silk mask that sat in front of her. It's lace decorations would surely conceal most of the make up which she just now realized she barely had any of to start with.

"As far as the getting a date thing I've already got a suitor in line. He's about your age I think you'll like him. But the trick is the location. It's got a set of rules even I won't ignore. The fancy get up and a mask are part of it." The odd woman gave her a wink as she slipped into a similar dress that seemed only to show off her ample assets with even more gusto than maka felt comfortable with. "Now we match. Mind the front view sweetie. This things like a second skin on me, on you well... Don't want the boys getting a peek at the goods before you're ready to open shop now do we?" She chuckled bemused.

"Y-you're worse than any guy I know." She huffed indignantly.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful dear. Hate me because I'm right" she smirked dawning her own facial cover. "Now come on chop chop. We'll be late for the party if we don't hurry up."

"P-party? I thought you said this was private?" She squeaked in defense.

"Relax sweetie. No one can see your face and if they put hands on you well... Just let me take care of it." She didn't like this. None of this woman's attempts hinted at remote common sense. There was no logic, hidden meanings, and outright lies now. However the motherly expression the woman wore around her was somewhat enticing enough to draw her out of her shell. If only for a moment or two.

About an hour later ,and a few miles it seemed, the immortal woman led her into a building of questionable content. Outside it was just another apparent shop. Inside however was a macabre painting of bodies dancing and bad music. "Hey hun. Don't get distracted by the riffraff." Mila snapped her attention back to her with a wave of her hand. "This is where the drunken sluts get dates. We're going somewhere with a little more class." She pointed to a small staircase that led upward. a large oafish looking man standing in front of it with an oddly stern expression given the drunken merriment that surrounded him.

"U-um...mila... I... I don't mean to be ungrateful but... Should I really be in here? Or there... Or in this get up..." The blonds blush was hopefully concealed because her legs and chest certainly weren't enough for her to be comfortable with.

"It's fine. You're not drinking and I'm with you so stop worrying so much." She simply sauntered up to what maka perceived to be the bouncer. Latching arms around his neck as though she had known this man her whole life and whispering something she couldn't quite make out over the music. The mans expression didn't change nor did he seem to even look at the woman even as she languidly pressed herself to him but he stepped aside after a moment giving the two a wave.

"H-huh?" The blond blinked for a moment stunned.

"Come on sweetheart." Mila proceeded to drag her up the stairs now. "Okay. This place is like a bad game of cat and mouse. Flirt all you want, clothes are optional yes but you're not allowed to take off the mask. S'part of the rules." She explained as she climbed. "No touching. You can't put your hands on people in here especially the girls in maid suits. And don't tell anyone your actual name. In here I'm cybel. Got it? Dont worry I won't be too far out of earshot."

She nodded compliantly "th-then who am I?" She pondered for a moment before she handed her a card.

The card was something odd. Only a single word etched in fine printed gold lettering spelling the word noir. "Tonight your noir. Now the rules for guys are similar but with one catch. They can't talk to any of the other girls short of the maids. As a girl you can go and do as you please in here, but. I don't think you'll wana go. This guys a regular Casanova." She chuckled mildly as they topped the stairwell.

For all of the lower floors flesh parade this place looked like an expensive restaurant. Cubical like walls set up obscuring any view of how many people were here with the exception of the aforementioned 'maids' who bustled around carrying drinks and what not. "Wh-what is this place?"

"Best you don't ask too many questions dear. They don't like it when new people show up. It means someone's breaking the rules." She giggled. "It's kinda a members only thing."

"Hello mistresses." One of the maids now accosted them now prompting the blond to back away shyly. "I see we have a new guest. And what would mistresses call be?"

"U-um" she was stumped for a moment before mila motioned for the card snapping the baffled girl back to reality and prompting her to hand the woman the piece of paper.

"Ah yes. Master L. A. Is already present. Will this be your first meeting with him or have you two prior relationships?" The young woman was kind given the obvious plastic smile.

"She's new to the whole ordeal Lilly. Just lead her in and I'll talk to Tex on this one." Milas voice seemed calculated like gears were turning in her head before the maid gave a bow of acknowledgment and motioned to the blond.

"This way please. Mistress cybel has told you the rules I assume. That being said whatever happens in the box... Stays in the box" the girl seemed to chuckle knowingly as she passed by one of the cubicals where a muffled sound of panting could be heard. "If you've any trouble with your current situation you need only call upon one of the many servants or Luther. The large man at the bottom of the stairwell. That said enjoy yourself mistress noir." She stopped at a cubical before putting the card like object into a pocket on the door "master L.A. Is waiting for you"

At the moment she hated mila. Abandoning her in this situation and with no clue how to even leave. What would happen in the next few moments? Would she be accosted again? Would this stranger laugh at her gaudy appearance? The whole ordeal seemed drastic but she had to admit there was a sense of excitement to it. More so once she entered the room and saw her blind date.

He was dressed in a rather well tailored suit, pin stripes making him resemble some old gangster movie cliche. However his mask was different. Rather than the frilly little bit of lace and silk that covered her upper face from the nose to her hairline. His was almost artfully decorated, odd murals of musical notes and random designs adorning it's ceramic looking surface. It also oddly had some sort of hood like apparatus that acted to cover his whole head and a cloth like covering that extended downward to hide his mouth. She could see so little she couldn't hardly tell if he were even a man. His eyes were visible though. Deep red embers that stared straight through her. She could feel him eying her up from the instant she walked in. Not really salivating over her but scanning quickly, silently, expectantly.

"Guess your noir?" His voice was younger than she expected. Nervous and apprehensive. "Appearently I'm L.A. So um... Guess you're new here too."

"H-huh?" She couldn't even register the fact he was sitting due to the blunt question.

"Sit down will ya you're makin me nervous." He sighed. "Look a friend of mine kinda dragged me here. This isn't really my kinda thing and I'm sure you're a nice girl... But truth is I'm stuck here. So don't get me wrong. You're attractive but I'm not really that interested."

She blushed from his rather blunt compliment, if albeit still mildly disappointed due to this individuals lack of interest. "You too?... Heh... Mine fed me some nonsense about confidence. Then left me here... I think I'm gonna choke her later."

"Sounds like we've both got a score to settle." She couldn't tell physically but she could almost hear the smirk on his lips. "So any ideas on how to kill time? Because we've got about three days of this from what I've gathered."

"Huh?" She blinked curiously "th-three days of what?"

"Being forced in here... Yeah I kinda got told if I didn't I'd get the crap kicked out of me. So not that I mind the company but it looks like I'm stuck to the role." He sighed defeatedly.

"O-oh." Her tone was now more a grievous irritation "I see... Well... I know a certain someone who's got another thing coming if they think I'm doing this for three days."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged nonchalantly as the little cubical went quiet. A nerve wracking grating silence that threatened to crush her

"S-so... Um... Got any hobbies" she decided to break the ice maybe make a bit of mild conversation to pass the time. Anything to ignore this guys eyes on her. He wasn't peeling her clothes off like she had expected, or per say looking down his nose at her, but he was studying her. Like someone trying to find a familiarity somewhere. The look one has when confronted with a puzzle.

"Music, games, mostly stuff like that what's it to you?." He was too well hidden. Like he intentionally didn't want her prying into his personal life. Part of this seemed to tell her to be distant but something about his attitude infuriated her.

"I was just trying to be friendly." She scoffed at his sudden rudeness.

"Look I don't know you you don't know me. It's less complicated that way." He shrugged "don't think about it too hard."

"And why would it be less complicated? Isn't that what this whole place is for? Getting to 'know' strangers?" She was getting more agitated by the second.

"Because I happen to already have my eye on someone... And not to be a jerk but no amount of skin you shows gonna change that." His snide attitude pinged on something in her, a realization to what mila had said earlier, he wouldn't budge because he wasn't like her father. Something she thought but decided to throw out on a whim.

"Why because I'm some flat chested kid? Hmm?" She hissed irritatedly "I bet I could change that tune of yours."

"Try all you want. It's not gonna change a thing." He was a brick wall but the challenge had been issued, and in her state of agitation she rose.

"What can I do to fix that?" She stated with a rather flat response, more shy than she had intended to moving her chair somewhat closer.

"Geez lady knock it off." He fidgeted averting his gaze for a moment "I told you I've got a girl. Besides now you're just being weird."

"And you're being a jerk!" She half wanted to pelt him but she simmered. "I'm sorry... I've just been through a lot lately."

A long silence overtook the space for a moment before he broke the ice himself this time. "Wanna talk about it?" He was less sarcastic now though obviously still distancing any attempt at familiarity. "Secrets safe with me. Promise."

"I-I don't think you'd care." She shook her head.

"Maybe maybe not. But you said it earlier. That's what this place is for." The stranger seemed to lean back in his spot "so why not vent a bit? Might spare your friend the morgue later."

She normally felt like containing this kind of information to herself. But in light of recent events she felt like perhaps opening up to a complete stranger was somewhat easier than to her friends. Mila hadn't been any assistance, but then again, this guy was only going to be a three day ordeal. Someone she'd never see again likely and who'd never know her face. Surely telling one dark secret wouldn't hurt.

"I-I was... Assaulted the other day..." She had no idea how to word herself but decided to wing it. "I could've fought back... But most of my life... I've been treated like I'm the ugliest girl in the room."

"If it's any consolation, you're not." The man cut her off briefly "whoever you've been getting info from, is seriously either blind or retarded."

"R-really?" She couldn't help it. There it was again that feeling of disbelief.

"You're not ugly by a long shot. But like I said I've got a girl... If not for that I'd be a little less dismissive. But anyway... You were saying." His words seemed to instill confidence to a degree, a knowing that she wasn't being judged and a feeling of gentle relief.

On that she decided opening up wouldn't be such a bad idea. She took hours to relay the events in a way that protected her identity. Avoiding any names she could muster with careful precision. All the while her opposition seemed to take an outsiders interest in her tales of woe. That was her first meeting with the mysterious L.A. But certainly not her last. Given his prior attitude issues there was something relieving to venting to this stranger. And in the back of her mind she mildly thanked the violet haired menace she had previously wanted to strangle.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer.: I begeth thee don't sue!

And another

Ch6. Old secrets. "You're loud"

She couldn't help but blush at the woman's boundless enthusiasm. "Soooooooo" milas ever present smirk threatened to pry her laughter out. "How'd it go? Did you get to first base?"

"N-no! We just talked... Odd though... Now that I think about it... It wasn't as weird as i thought it would be..." She hummed to herself curiously.

"See? I told you don't get freaked yet. You're better than you thought," the woman's obvious self promotion pride was visible. "But I have a confession to make." She blushed now embarrassed "I may or may not have had to pull a few very thick strings to do this... So um.."

"Two more days of this?" She rolled her eyes causing the woman to slump in defeat.

"He told you I take it?" Violet hair was flipped out of the way once more as she removed the mask and returned to the now more comfortable apartment "sorry... I should've said something."

"Besides you're impulsive attitude toward helping... I don't mind" the girls reticence wasn't per say expected but the turquoise orbs of confusion rang pretty clear evidence that she was dumbfounded

"wow... You two hit it off pretty well huh?" The woman blinked curiously.

"I guess... Something odd though... I felt like I met him somewhere... I guess I... I don't know... Maybe the nerves just made my mind play tricks on me." She sighed in defeat. "He just felt so familiar."

"Sweetie you're doing it again. Getting hung up on something that doesn't matter. Look the whole point of this is to get past the whole shyness and crap. You've got a lot of ground to cover. Tonight was a good step. Words are useful" she wasted no time on shirking her clothes again another display of risqué behavior maka was starting to get use to by now.

"Why do you do that" the girl mumbled more to herself than out loud though she got response regardless.

"Because I'm a walking heart attack. And I know it." She scoffed "you should be more comfortable with your own skin maka. Modesty in moderation. That's what I've been trying to tell you"

"By walking around nearly naked?" Makas deadpanned expression prompted her to scoff.

"No by not being afraid to show off a little. Look insecurities are useless. You have modesty to show respect, you have modesty to be polite, but modesty because you're afraid and ashamed doesn't work. That's Called being insecure." The woman noted rather clinically given her normal demeanor "if you've got no insecurities you've got nothing to hide. And I don't have any. I don't mind guys looking. I know I'm attractive. I don't even mind you looking" she smirked "but you're not quite old enough to get that yet."

"I-I'm not a little kid you know." The blond huffed frustratedly avoiding the woman's smirking glance.

"Off topic. You're loud you know?" She giggled in response to the girls confusion before trailing a hand down between her own legs and one to her chest before putting on a dramatic mock tone of euphoria "oh soul! Please!"

"Ehhhhh!?" Makas face was a peculiar tomato color from the woman's insinuation.

"This morning before you rolled out of bed. Yup. It's a small place. And you're a screamer. Good thing no one lives on the floor above us." She giggled again waving a hand dismissively "don't worry your secrets safe I won't tell a soul... Well at least not your soul,"

"S-shut up!" She blurted tying to defend her dignity.

"Sweetheart it's natural. Especially so when you're being an obstinate pain in the ass for Mother Nature." She smirked again before trailing to the other room. "You know there are ways to fix that other than cold showers. That's what boys are for." She called in a sing song voice though maka seemed keen on ignoring any further conversation.

How had she not noticed? Sure she was aware that she had woken up feeling hot and uncomfortable while at the same time also remembering the fact that her hands had wandered into dangerous territory but was she really that loud? Was her dreaming so lucid?she was completely mortified at the realization. "S-shut up" her squeak of a voice only prompted the woman to giggle.

"Hey now pigtails. Let's just focus for a moment. So you and our mysterious stranger hit it off but never got even to first base, that's a bit of a let down, thought he'd be crawling all over you before we left. Specially after that outfit" the woman sighed in a manner of defeat.

Makas response seemed to blunt any thoughts the woman might have been forming "he said he has a girl... And he's not interested. So what's the point."

"Oh boy... Didn't think about that" she sighed at the revaluation of her current schemes. "Way to blow it mila."

"Look I appreciate the sentiment, but do we really have to do this?" Makas turn to feel the defeat kicked in. "We're obviously not going any further than talking. And I have plenty of people to talk to as is."

"It'd make an old ladies day" the odd puppy dog expression was enough to erode the clever fortifications shed so hastily erected to block out sympathy.

"You can't possibly be a day over thirty." The blond shook her head in disdain almost certain the woman had to be in her early twenties.

"Might surprise you Goldie." She chuckled tossing a small book of sorts to the table, that maka might have over looked even in its proximity to her if the violet haired menace hadn't wandered off.

"Hmmmmm..." She was getting frustrated with her but now a vague curiosity stretched and she leaned down to open said binder. Inside was what appeared to be a collection of news prints some of the older ones dating back to the fifties. Wait... On the cover of the first page in the book she nearly overlooked the small black and white still. The picture an eerie similarity to the woman who had so recently become her tutor of sorts. However below the picture the article was even more foreboding.

The script read in highlights. The city "Chicago" The date being set at "February 5th 1954" and the name coming up as "Melina kresnic." After that it read like an obituary of the dark variety. "A Local woman found murdered late on February third, has sheriffs in a panic. The young woman identified by neighbors to be one "Melina kresnic." Was found dead in an alleyway. Police suspect the woman to have been raped, strangled in an outright vicious attack. Currently no witnesses remember seeing miss kresnic on the night before and her body was discovered in such a state that the coroner has refused to give access to a time of death. With no witnesses and no known enemies will miss kresics killer continue to roam free? Or will justice find this evil before it strikes again."

"Oh my god!" Maka somewhat cringed. She wasn't squeamish but wasn't expecting mila to be keeping something so morbid as a cover page. However as she continued to sift she found another article yet another eerily similar picture to the woman who owned the book "this must be her mother, then that means... Oh god... Mila... I'm so sorry..." She reflected on the last article now, the date was too old to have been mila and judging from appearance even her mother wouldn't likely be quite that old, so it was fairly obvious the woman on the aforementioned article was her grandmother. "I get it now..."

The next article wasn't anything happy either the city 'Seattle' the date 'October 31st 1975' the name reading "Melissa Rodriguez" the rest once more taking a rather menacing air. "Woman found dead puts a scare on local Halloween enthusiasts. Earlier yesterday the body of one "Melissa Rodriguez" was found in the woodline some twenty minutes past the city's cooperate limit. The gruesome details now released by police in a desperate attempt to find any known whereabouts of her possible killer, some may find more terrifying than the dreaded witching hours to come. The body of miss Rodriguez was found tied to a make shift alter in the woods by a local hiking enthusiast only to see the shocking grotesque evidence of cultist sacrifice. Her ankles had been tied together as well as her hands, her mouth was taped and most shocking of all, her chest had been cut open. The individual responsible for her discovery requested to remain anonymous but stated and I quote "I didn't know she was dead for a moment. I thought it was some kids prank but when I got closer I could just tell." According to police no sexual assault was conducted and no sign head trauma was present. However they also revealed that while her body was still largely intact they failed to find the heart. At this time police are requesting any information on suspicious activity and encouraging all citizens to return to their homes before nightfall. A most shocking ghost story that will surely haunt us all for years to come"

"Oh...oh my" she shook her head "oh my god.." She hadn't noticed the woman's return for a moment.

"Still haven't figured it out have you?" She reached around the girl flipping the pages. More of the deathly articles all with the same eerie face.

"Y-you had a large family" for a moment she was just as confused as mortified, fifty different names and fifty different deaths and still counting. There was no way they were all related, but they were near identical.

"Nope... Guess again. I only ever had one family. A small one. A very very long time ago." She noted calmly.

"M-mila what aren't you telling me?" The blond turned eyes on her cautiously as if preparing to defend against some hate driven assault.

"Sit down for this one. You're not gonna believe a word I say.., but I'm not going to hide it either." She sighed somewhat unconfident in the idea. What was it that made makas stomach cringe at budding silence? Why was the air so thick with tension? And what was it she wouldn't believe?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer,: yada yada don't sue,

And here's the next one.

Ch7. For the sake of proof "you want me to what?"

"So you want the truth? Or do you want me to tell you some pretty little white lie to make me seem more normal than I am." She cocked her hips in a rather expressive fashion as if expecting the latter. Somehow her posture was odd. For someone so young she gave off the vibe of an elderly woman, someone who had seen the passing of time, hardship and pain unrestricted.

"I need to know." She knew the was more to her obviously but there was a hidden reason she couldn't find. A hidden reason the odd violet haired spectacle had saved her. "I need to know why you do what you've been doing,"

"So short and sweet. I've been there before... Plenty of times." The blond opened her mouth to speak only for her to raise a silencing hand. "Shhh. I'm not done yet. I know you gathered that much on your own. The pictures... The reports. All of them. They aren't dead relatives. And yes it did happen. But they're all me."

"B-but. How." She shook her head "okay this is an illaborate hoax right? Because it's not helping me trust you."

"Well I figured this was coming." The woman sighed "look. As much as you think your little school knows. They've only scratched the surface. I'm immortal. Literally."

"And that's suppose to be..." Something in the woman's posture told her she wasn't joking "so you're a werewolf?"

"Nope. I'm immortal. Undying. And I've been around a long time." She sighed. "My name is Winchester. You might've heard of my family home. When I first died my mother went crazy. Started building on the mansion and never stopped. I figured it out some seventy years later. But just in case you don't believe me" a shimmer of silver brought itself to light. A blade with its own clinical personality almost held in her hand that brought maka a sense of self preservation "and the reason i jumped in the middle... We weren't so different when I was younger. Only difference is... I couldn't stop him... And I can't die." Without warning she raised the blade plunging said article into her own neck without even the slightest hesitation, before giving a swift jerk and slicing through frail flesh to send the liquid red of life splattering across the blond with a rather pensive expression.

"Oh my god mila!" She couldn't move for some reason reaching out to the woman as she collapsed to the floor, a horror plastered on her face as she noticed the glazed eyes of her would be savior close. "N-no... Hold on" she finally freed her feet from the fear that had restrained her. Pulling the odd woman into her lap "mila hold on ill get..." She froze as she noticed the woman's gaping wound sealing itself with an unprecedented speed sinew and flesh melding together as if she had never been touched. She couldn't help the dumbstruck stare as the violet haired oddity took another life affirming breath. "O-oh my god..."

"You see... I can't die." Turquoise eyes opened slowly groggily eyeing the blond over curiously. "Or should I say I just don't stay dead... You don't believe me?" Gentle hands found her own bloodstained appendages forcing the now foreboding instrument she had once turned on herself into makas shaking disbelieving hands "you can try it if you want. I've gotten use to it,"

"W-what are you insane?!" She didn't have time to retract as the woman pulled one hand to her chest and pulled the other now oldish the blade to her neck.

"No I'm immortal, go ahead. I don't mind. I'll let you check this time if you still don't believe it." Her voice was tired almost as if bored of explaining.

"N-no! I-I can't do that!" She tried to pull back but the woman merely scoffed plunging the blade forcefully into her pulse once again.

"There was that so hard?" She could feel the woman's life draining the flowing blood spilling out over her as the thrumming of the heart beneath her hand grew strained "don't be scared, I'm not hurting... You don't have to feel guilty for it. Just pay attention." After a moment of shocked silence she felt the gentle beat beneath her fingers cease and a tear threatened to form.

"M-mila?" She couldn't find a pulse now, the woman's breath was still, and her skin simply held no warmth at all. "N-no... Th-this isn't" she almost moved until she felt the gentle digits on her wrist tightened, pushing her palm into the woman's chest as a powerful push from her core of life signaled the woman's revival. A rather relieved breath of life filling the violet haired oddities lungs as her turquoise eyes shot open.

"Second times always the hardest," she gasped for air for a moment before pulling the blade out of herself and looking up at maka with an odd analytical expression "you believe me now? For the sake of proof I let you do it this time. But three times kinda sucks so I'll pass on another show and tell for a while."

"Y-you just... I.. I killed you" the blonds abject horror seemed to promote the woman's sigh of exasperation.

"No I killed me. But I can't die." She noted pushing against the girls hand with her chest "see. I know you felt that. Don't reason with it. It's not normal. But it's also why I've survived the last hundred or so years. I simply can't die. I've been raped, murdered, sacrificed, any death you might could imagine. I've seen it. Suicide included."

"Th-that's." She held the look of dawning realization.

"You're not me... You let some goon do to you what they've done to me... You won't come back. The difference is... You can stop them before that... And the whole reason I jumped in... Is because you wouldn't."

Shock was understating her emotional state, she had just found a creature claiming she couldn't be killed. What's worse was that no amount of hoax could debunk how she just proved it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yup. Here it is. Don't sue.

Ch8. Empowerment "your greatest weapon"

"S-so you're ..." She couldn't get it out herself so the violet haired oddity did it for her.

"Immortal. Undead... Not a vampire... Not a werewolf. So no I have no connection to 'him' if that's what you're trying to piece together still. I don't know what I am. But I can't die... Well... I can't stay dead." She shrugged the idea off as though it should have been obvious. "If it helps your feelings big foots a hoax."

"Th-that's not funny... But... Wh-why... Why me... You know who I am right?" She cut her a chastising gaze something evident of her distrust now.

"You think the academy hasn't had their dirty fingers in places they shouldn't? Trust me they know all about me... Well as much as anyone else does. Which isn't much as apparently I'm like. The only one." She sighed. "But I can promise you I'll always be this good looking." She teased her as she caught the girls eyes raking over her "miss maka please stop staring, you're gonna make me blush"

"B-but I just killed you..." She deadpanned the obvious look of mortification one has when confronted with a corpse. "And now you're making jokes again... Mila!"

"Don't whine sweetie you're voice looses its appeal" the woman cringed "now... To answer the question you didn't ask. You're not the first I've had to help... Just... The most interesting. You're aggressive. That's good. You need it."

"Wh-what?" Maka's usual level of comfort seemed to dwindle as the immortal woman eyed her up.

"Remember you've got a date with a handsome stranger tomorrow. And a reluctant one at that. Boy did I pick my cards." She chuckled. "Here's how the rest of the game works... If the boy talks to another girl he has to remove his mask. But if you remove your mask it's game over. Everything after the game, well... You'd need to get a room somewhere else. Or there's always the downstairs option. But here's where we bend the rules. I'm pretty sure this guys made of lead, but he's also a bit of a pest for the establishments owner. So we're gonna catch him in the act. You get him talking. Some personal information get close to him. Then when you've just about got him to open up. I'll steal the spotlight. Mask comes off. I get pictures we all go home in one piece with a little more self confidence."

"That was your whole point behind this?" The blond deadpanned staring her down. "Seriously... You're using a complete stranger to further your dirty work?"

"No I just happen to think you need the practice before we go to chattering with your... Ahem... Dream boy." Even mila wasn't without reproach it seemed as a tinge of pink worked its way to her cheeks. "I told you this wouldn't be a permanent fix. So don't get so harsh."

"Fine whatever... I'll play your damn game... I don't know why... I don't care what happens.. I just wana get this over with..." She sighed defeatedly. "But first... What did you mean by aggressive."

The woman's usual jokes seemed to silence themselves now. A careful expression of someone pondering their own words working over her features "when you're interpersonal your heavy... Wait... That came out wrong. What I mean is... You're a really pretty girl maka. But your looks and personality clash. You've got the appearance of a schoolgirl with the attitude of a law consultant. You're pretty but a bit assertive. Beautiful but harsh."

It was her turn to blush again "thanks I guess." For all of her bravado she couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something important.

"Not done princess." The violet haired woman plopped herself to a nearby chair for a moment motioning the blond to take her own seat lazily "you act that way normally but when that guy cornered you you choked. It wasn't because he scared you. It wasn't even because you were embarrassed. But it was pretty clear it wasn't instinct either. You believed him. You said it yourself. And trust me he wasn't lying. You are pretty. And that's where you need to focus."

"What?" The blonds flop onto the sofa across from the woman was followed with an awkward blinking stare. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed frustratedly "you're not gonna wana listen to this any other way. So I'll be blunt. You're a woman. And wether you believe it or not your greatest weapon is your body. Yeah sure you can swing your partner around to beat up monsters but in the end he's only a weapon you wield. Like tigers... Or Cougars in my case I guess" she scoffed bemused at the thought "we have natural weapons. And most of us just don't know how to use them right. We show a little cleavage and we can have most men ready to commit adultery. We shake our asses the right way even another girls a target. We're creatures of seduction. Now most girls go their whole lives without even needing to think about it. But you're a tad more vulnerable than most. Not because you're weak. But because you're just as hard on yourself as you are on everyone and thing else."

"S-so you want me to try what now?" She tried to make herself not look at this woman as though she were a lunatic.

"Simple... Ignore that little nagging feeling of not being good enough. Learn to use your body, but also appreciate it for what it is. Your greatest weapon." She seemed to smirk for a moment. "That guy... The one who... Yeah... He came after you because he thought you were vulnerable. Not that it affects your appearance. But if you had gotten the least bit aggressive with him. He would've freaked. Guys don't know how to handle aggressive for the most part. Wether it be in a fight or in the bed. Basically turn that fiery personality of yours in on itself."

"Soooo...be a slut." She deadpanned making the woman slump in defeat.

"No... Be controlling. There's a difference. A slut needs to be naked. You could have gotten out of that without loosing a stitch of clothing or fighting with your fists... Look... This conversation is obviously going nowhere do I really need to lead by example?"

"Touch me and you'll lose fingers." The girl glared falsely hateful daggers at her.

"There we go. You see that? There's that fire. Now learn to control it." She smirked pridefully.

"You're just trying to get me naked aren't you?" Another deadpanned Stare only afforded her a giggle in response.

"If I was sweetie you'd be naked already" there it was, that mischievous grin she'd learned spelled trouble and embarrassment but for some reason she couldn't fathom she let her pride get the better of her.

"Yeah right" she scoffed realizing too late the challenge had been issued.

"So eager." And now she was caught, the deer in the headlights expression as the woman rose from her seat trailing slowly over to where she was. "And I thought you didn't like girls." She was paralyzed now, her body rigid with an uncomfortable panic before the woman straddled her pushing her back to the sofa as though she had hypnotized her. Her hands were useless, hanging pointlessly at her sides like they were glued to the cushion beneath. She couldn't move her legs either her feet planted in one spot valiantly trying to stay close to one another under the woman's weight. "You know... You're kina cute. I guess a little fun couldn't hurt. S'been a long time since I had fun with a girl you know." A single finger found her lips, chaste touches that sent a surge of adrenaline to her heart. She could feel the heat of the woman's breath as she leaned in to whisper in her ear "I don't bite you know." That same finger that had now served to heighten her senses now trailed gently down her neck "but I have a secret to tell you" she nearly moaned her words sending shivers down the blonds spine as she pushed a hand beneath the collar of her shirt.

"Wh-wha-what?" She gasped as she felt herself involuntarily pushing into the woman's touches.

"You're falling for it..." She whispered softly as a set of sly fingers nearly wrenched a moan from the girl from their gentle motions. A euphoric wave of electricity that nearly blotted out her senses before she noticed the woman's digits cupping her rather undeveloped breast.

"M-mila... G-get off me please..." She whimpered shyly that. "M-m-mila"

"Where's that spark?" Coy lips found the shell of her ear a nice delicacy it seemed as the violet haired oddity continued to goad her, expert precision noted as she worked the girls sensitive flesh with one hand and toyed with her hair using the other, "take control. Do what you were born to do. What you've been bred to do."

A final surge of adrenaline hit her and her limbs immediately acted of her own accord, instinctively shifting the woman's weight and rolling her to the sofa below with a harshness reserved for an assailant. She now registered her hands angrily gripping one of the woman's wrists and hauling her arm upward above her head. The hand she had been previously molesting her now held only a few inches away from her chest in a white knuckled grip of frustration. Her hips pushed against the woman's as though she couldn't resist pushing against her plush flesh, "I said get off..." It took her a moment to register the tone of her own voice. Not angry, not vindictive, but domineering. It was as though she hadn't spoken of her own will. Shocked eyes blinking in surprise at the sultry soprano of her own voice.

"Ooooh... Good girl..." The woman seemed to chuckle rather uncomfortably, "geeez for a moment there I thought you were gonna eh!" She cut her off pushing her hips into the woman hatefully, but with an experimental smirk. "Hey now d-don't get ahead of yourself."

"But you were the one that came onto me..." She had to admit seeing the woman blush for once was a pride instilling moment. A rather enjoyable circumstance as it was to see her squirm. "This is fair don't you think" it wasn't till the not so chaste gasp that maka registered the fleshy feeling of skin on her own thighs and immediately retreated. "Eh um... I uh..."

"D-don't sweat it sweetie." The woman now freed of her captor reset her clothes huffing almost pridefully before casting turquoise eyes on her "you're pretty good."

"Wh-what?" The blond blinked for a moment unsure how to respond.

"But um. You may wana... Not try that on a guy to be honest... Um... That was a bit... Uh... Too seductive." The blush on the immortals face seemed to hint at something though to maka what was a mystery, "that and... Um... Your skirt..."

It hadn't registered to her at the moment but as she looked down she recognized the soft alabaster of her own legs and more adequately the black lace of her lingerie peeking out from under the dress, now revealed from its former hiding spot. "Eh.!" Quick hands did little to shield her dignity at realizing she had been perhaps over using her 'greatest weapon.' But now she had a small inclination as to what mila was trying to do.

Staring at the floor of the odd woman's apartment she realized that at this moment she had broken that wall, the one she had for years erected to keep people out, to keep others from trying to do the same thing to her. And mila had successful taught her that the greatest defense was an even more aggressive offense. To keep herself from loosing something she held precious, she would have to wield her prized dignity like a sword. A double edged blade that needed training to use without hurting ones self. And this outlandish undying creature had taken it upon herself to be her sword master.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I said it, milas mine. Everything else. Well you get it.

Ch8: experimental exposure. "Do I look like her?"

The night had come and went. Sleep was something however elusive, and now she felt the weight of the fatigue set in. However she hadn't the time to dwell on it. Tonight was round two with the mysterious L.A. . Mila had wanted her to try and expose him early but she let her curiosity and pride con her into coaxing the woman into excess time.

"You sure sweetie? I mean you weren't so keen on it before. Why the change of heart now?" The violet haired oddity now trailed up the stairwell waving at who maka now perceived as the aforementioned 'Luther'.

"There's something about him... I don't know what... He just feels... So familiar. I can't really place it." She shook her head in frustration. "Besides... I have something that might just get him to shrug the mask early..."

"Now remember you can't touch him" she warned topping the stairwell and greeting the maid once more "hiya lil. We're back for seconds." They received a bow of courtesy and a leading hand gesture but otherwise she left them to converse.

"I know... But I've had a lot to think about the last few days... Better to put my skills to work on a stranger right? Avoids embarrassment" she chuckled slightly as they stopped at the door to her former box like hunting ground of sorts. "All else fails we go back to plan A. Right?"

"Someone's getting a little cocky" the woman rolled her eyes playfully "just don't get in over your head." With that she left the blond to her devices. And the prey was just beyond the door.

"Alright... Noir... Let's work our magic huh?" She sighed nervously before crossing the threshold.

The theme was the same. But the lighting was lower. Almost intentional it seemed, the way the room gave off the vibe of someone's bedroom. The obviously sound resistant walls blocking out most of the sound from outside gave her the true feeling of being alone with this enigmatic intrigue. "So we meet again" there it was that irksome familiarity. His eyes made her crumple like paper with the giddy apprehension. His voice seemed so familiar but she couldn't place it for some reason. Like something she had known all her life yet distorted to the point of being unrecognizable.

"Let's cut to the chase." She tried her best to recapture that dominance she'd displayed with mila earlier. That aggressive but seductive assault. "You want me... I know you do."

"Da hell lady... I told you before I have a girl" he groaned irritably.

"Then I'm gonna change your mind" she was nervous, it was obvious by her quivering voice. However she wouldn't allow him to know it. "If you could do one thing with me... Well make me do anything... What would it be."

"Knock off the act for one..." He deadpanned "I told you I've got a girl. You're pretty.., but I can't do that."

"Not tonight you don't... I'm going to play a game... You get to tell me what you think of me... If it's true... Then I take off something... If it's not. You take something off. Masks are out of the question but clothes are optional..." She hoped he wouldn't see her blush or call her bluff for a moment.

"And how do we win?" She couldn't see it but his curiosity was somewhat evident.

"When one of us looses our underwear." She stated lowly.

"So we have to be naked... No offense but.,," he tried but she cut him off.

"No buts... Games already on. Now start playing." She swallowed her self imposed shackles and waited for the first volley.

"Fine but I tried to warn you" now he sounded familiar. The sigh was something she recognized but from where? "Hmmm... Gonna guess you're an only child."

'Damnit... Already...' Her plan had immediately backfired and she had hoped perhaps maybe he just got lucky, regardless however she played to her own rules. The heals she wore being pushed aside daintily. "How'd you guess?"

"The way you carry yourself. You're uptight. Like you don't know how to share. Beyond that. Luck" he shrugged noncommittally but his demeanor said he was more observant than lucky. "I'll go out on a limb, and say you've never had a boyfriend either."

'Son of a bitch...' She ground her teeth with the humiliation now. "That's more than a guess." She scowled darkly from behind her mask as she slowly pushed the nylons from her legs to notice his rather uncomfortable fidgeting.

"It's pretty obvious... But again. Luck." He was nearly as u comfortable as she was now, awkward as it was. "Guess the next up... You have a thing about pop music." Any other moment she would've laughed out loud but the moment of relief made her loose her humor.

"Nope... Now loose something." The smart ass could've at least played somewhat fair but no, the tie went first. She could feel the smirk on his lips now, and she was once again cornered.

"Alright. That must mean you're a book worm." He was way too accurate to be guessing. She knew this by the way his eyes raked her over. She knew him from somewhere, and more alarmingly he seemed to know it. However she abided her own game though now taking a lesson from this stranger and pulling the bindings from her hair to let it fall. "Thought so." He was quiet for a moment. Simply eying her over, as if analyzing the situation before making another analogy. "You're not use to wearing frilly clothes are you" she was going to shirk the bobbles she'd had accumulated as decoration but he stopped her "I was just making an analogy... This I wana know though." She could feel the smirk "you probably have a kinky side you don't share with anyone. Gonna guess a guy on guy thing."

She shook her head in disproval "really? You threw that..." She sighed disdainfully.

"What can I say I only act smart." He brushed it off ditching the shoes now. "Gonna say the carpet doesn't match the drapes either." Now he was just being an ass "come on. We're strangers right? So what does it matter?"

"Pervert..." She hissed irritatedly, he wasn't taking this seriously now but she shook her head again "but since you ask, yes it does." He didn't bother with being sarcastic now ditching the pants he had on without shame to display the rather awkward blue colored boxers he hid.

"Wow an actual blond. That's an unusual thing. My girls one too you know. Though... Sometimes I do wonder what it'd look like if she were a brunette." He was nervous now revealing more than he'd obviously felt comfortable with. "Hmmm. You strike me as the hidden minx type. Gonna say your crush you mentioned earlier is a little more... Lax. Open to interpretation." Ha he didn't know soul like she did, he may have acted like a pompous ass but it was a mask. She'd grown to know that over the years. In truth soul was always the kind to hide in plain sight. But this stranger didn't seem to gather that.

"Nope..." She smirked at the first of her true victories."you're getting a little drafty I'm sure."

He shirked the jacket. He wasn't quite as buff as she'd thought he might be, lithe but obvious under the thin button up he wore. "Ha ha. Mind you I still have more to loose. That dress you've got on is a one piece." He was right. The loose article was a one piece that was also her only remaining dignity other than her underwear.

"Pervert." There was no possible way he could guess anything else personal just from her few interactions right?

"Ah I see I've struck a nerve." He was finding humor in her apprehension now. "But it's time to play hard ball." He leaned forward on the table now "gonna guess perverts don't piss you off as much as you just hold guys accountable for someone else" he was playing head games now "spells daddy issues. That means daddy wasn't always so honest with mommy was he"

'Fuck!' She was cornered now. This guy was ridiculously accurate, picking her apart sentence by sentence. Then she remembered the random jewelry from before when he stopped her and sighed relieved she wouldn't have to bare it all just yet. The finery came off and he stared her down. Analyzing her hands. "You sure you don't just wana throw the match. It'd save you from cheating on your girlfriend."

"I'll look all day long. But trust me. No ones got a thing on my girl... Though I admit you do remind me of her." He shrugged somewhat "gonna say that this boyfriend of yours probably has a thing for philandering around. Probably behind your back if I were to guess." True soul was perhaps perverted but he'd never run around behind her back, or given her reason to think he would were they serious.

"Not entirely true." She shook her head.

"Well then." Again he cheated. The socks he'd ignored coming off in a rather lazy fashion "guess we're on even footing now." He was nervous he hadn't counted on getting that wrong. "Guessing he doesn't know you have a crush on him either."

Whatever relief she had held was soon dashed as she was left with the sinking loss of having to shed her last remnants of actual cover, "u-uh..."

"You're the one who made the rules." Something about his demeanor said she knew him it was painfully obvious but who was he.

"F-fine..." She slid up to the table now so he couldn't see and slowly slid the black lace that had covered her lower half just beyond his eyesight.

"Thought we loosed if we lost our unmentionables." He rumbled sarcastically.

"I've still got my bra on... So I haven't lost yet." She hoped he wouldn't be able to guess further oddities. Her hopes however were still vain.

"Alright. But you should've taken the loss." That tone. His voice, she knew it. She knew him. His mannerisms were something so painfully familiar, but who was he? "Guessing you've had eyes on him for a while. A few years now. And he's a bit too blockheaded to notice."

And there it was, that gut wrenching backfire. The destruction if her last bastion of decency. Slowly she slid the straps down, taking a page from milas playbook and trying to distract him with her movements however shy they were. Perhaps she could detour his victory even if only moments from defeat. "Y-you start drooling and I swear you'll regret it." The look in his eyes told her he was uncomfortable. Attempting to look anywhere but at her.

"Trust me I can't..." He mumbled somewhat self consciously "th-this is weird... I fold"

"That's not how this works" she fidgeted almost as much as he herself for whatever dignity she could muster. "W-why so tense. Affraid I'll make you cheat?"

"No it's just... You.. Um... My girl... Um... Yeah." The house of cards he'd been making was falling down now.

"Do I look like her?" She gouged playfully "maybe just a little?"

"Actually... A lot... Too much really" he groaned frustratedly "look noir this is a fine mess and all but I really think we should stop here."

"No... I um... I don't mind if you look..." She mumbled. "Besides its not like we know each other or anything right? After tomorrow this is over and we'll probably never see each other again. So... Keep playing..."

"Alright... But um.. Last round..." He was blushing she could feel it. "Shot in the dark... But... You think we do know each other..." The horrifying sentence fell from his lips and her heart stumbled for a moment. "I win..." He could tell from her mannerisms but simply held a hand out stopping her from removing her last remnants of clothing. "Nah... I'm good... Um... I'll uh... Let you get dressed" he swiftly grabbed his clothing before bolting from the cubical.

"Who are you" she asked the empty cubical now staring at the wall with a profound sense of guilt. The last day to know who this man was was tomorrow. She knew him. She could feel it. Hear it in his voice, no matter how muffled the mask made it. Something about him screamed familiarity, and she had to know what.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. You get it right?

Ch9. Vengeance. "Are you finished?"

So it was she staggered out of the club. Mind finding no solace in the silence that prevailed her. Mila had disappeared somewhere and now she was confused. This man, this L.A. Was someone she knew, but she couldn't find a face to match the voice. Perhaps she was grasping at straws, making up some vague familiarity that wasn't there to shield herself from her own shame. But she couldn't deal with it now. So she wandered into the outside once more head hung low.

She couldn't find her violet haired savior now she knew. There was no way to track the woman but perhaps she needed rest at some point so maka's wits promoted her to return to the apartment. Even an immortal needed to find somewhere quiet to sleep right? She had to admit she started to look at the woman as more than the awkward hero she'd found by accident. She felt like some poor stray cat crawling back to the last kind person to throw her food. But it still instilled her with a soft sense of revelry, some modicum of appreciation for the odd woman's kindness.

The sense of dejavu almost eluded her for a moment but as she crossed the now very familiar alleyway she was struck with the chill of the ghost that still haunted her. The vivid recollection of her first trip down this rabbit hole now clawed at her. It stirred her mind with hateful feelings. Anger, envy, betrayal and desperation now coalesced in her mind to form the macabre of images that repeated themselves as her she been paying attention she would've noticed the approach of her nightmares more closely. Perhaps she might've even had time to run. However she was still lost in thought as what she at first perceived as the hands of a ghost accosted her.

Against the wall she found herself again. Some eerily familiar presence pushing against her, and the now the smell of alcohol. Wait she wasn't dreaming now. She wasn't locked in her own mind, she wasn't replaying the same scenario again. No kind words with hidden malice, no careful preparation and certainly no opportunity to analyze. But the all too familiar knife was present, and that was all she needed to confirm her nightmare now reality. What her ghost didn't know about though, was now she had found a weapon of her own.

"Nice mask you got there princess." His speech was slurred slightly but not enough to have been too inebriated, just enough to be blunt. "If you don't look over your shoulder neither of us will know the other from Adam. Might can call this a blind date almost." He pushed against her languidly and she found that familiarity, this was the same man. His rough calloused hands were the same that had haunted her for days. The knife the same blade that had held her hostage, and that voice no matter the distortion the same one that weaseled into her discomfort so effortlessly. "Now just be quiet sexy, I'll give you something those hotshots at the club can't even compare to." She said nothing for a moment allowing him to fondle her underdeveloped chest for a moment "a little on the flat side but hey all tits are beautiful right? How about down here" he slid his hand between her legs forcing her to grind her teeth in frustration for a moment.

"G-get off..." She hissed lowly trying to ward back her temporary discomfort.

"Oh I'm gonna baby. Just gimme about ten minutes." He pressed against her folds just like before, rubbing at the black lace and it dawned on her. She knew him, but he had no idea what he'd just encountered, what he'd unleashed. "First I'm gonna drill that little hole of yours real good. After that you'll be beggin for me to use the front door too."

"I said get off..." She growled more sternly hoping he'd simply back away but to no avail.

"Where first? Oh I know... Maybe I'll just leave a little present right in here. The last one didn't get any real action so you should feel proud" he rubbed against her flesh pushing an almost unwillingly appreciative gasp from her and then the switch flipped.

"Are you done yet?" She snapped "because I'm tired of warning you" the tone of her voice made her hot in places she wouldn't dare admit, even more so when she felt hesitant fingers slowly creeping away from her forbidden areas in shock. "If you're gonna fuck me you shouldn't be standing around talking about it" her hands moved with instinctual lightning, gripping her antagonists wrist and twisting just enough that the blade dropped.

"What the hell!" He was caught now. The quick push and a hard tug forcing her captor into her place for exchange.

"That's better" she sighed almost relieved as she cranked her shoulder before pushing her attacker against the wall "you know you're not ugly. Why didn't you just go find a girlfriend..." Her words weren't hers now but she felt the liquid power from them, every syllable forcing her muscles to quiver in anticipation, every movement making her heart pound harder. "That's what gets you off though isn't it? Taking what you want? Taking it from some poor defenseless little girl? Trying to at any rate. You like destroying innocence don't you." Her hand moved of its own volition now grasping at the stunned quarry she'd collected, trailing down his torso to clasp his hardened needs hatefully. "You like to hear them cry don't you? Every time you use this... Maybe I should cut it off? Or maybe bite? You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd want my mouth around it" she was turning him on, she could feel it and for some reason that satisfied her. "After all you said I was pretty" it wasn't till she let the mask fall that he finally realized what he'd stumbled into. "You remember me don't you?" Watching the color drain from his face almost pushed her over the edge and she had to stifle the moan that nearly escaped her, "you remember what you did to me?" Once seductive words now turned hateful, once lucid hands now violent as she tossed him effortlessly to the ground, landing straddle of his waist, and quickly commencing her vengeance. "You remember don't you?!" Fists slammed into him with an unbridled rage now, the euphoria she had felt from before turning into a lucid fury as her hands unleashed a barrage of pent up anger on this man, this monster. For a moment she couldn't register the shocking crack of flesh and bone colliding. For a split second all she could see was red, all she could hear was her own heart, all she could feel was the adrenaline.

Bone crushing blow after devastating blow, well trained hands instinctively attempted to destroy this offender with the very flesh he so coveted. She was intent on erasing him entirely "you still want me right?! Am I still pretty?! Huh!?" Her words weren't under her control now and neither were her limbs as she hastily moved to straddle his neck "what's the matter?! You want a closer look?!" Once his head was no longer able to turn away she continued her pummeling forcing him to gaze upon the creature that he'd created before the sudden urge to be more violent came to mind. "I should kill you..." She squeezed those legs he'd violated tightly around his neck the dark impulse to twist and end this nightmare being nearly unstoppable before gentle hands found her shoulders.

"Maka... He's had enough sweetheart." Milas voice froze her in time for a moment. "It's not worth this... Let it go."

"He deserves it!" She snapped clocking the man once more the venom still on her tongue.

"Yes... But you deserve better... Let it go... It's not worth this." She cooed her gently only serving to stall the enraged blond for a moment as she proceeded to choke her prey into unconsciousness before scuttling away. She broke down now, the high from before gone, the anger subsiding, and the dirty feeling of realization dawning on her. As had become common mila was there, protective motherly hands holding the now sobbing girl to herself gently. "Shhhhhhh. You did good... It's alright now. Milas got you."

Sirens weren't something she normally relished. Blue lights not always a welcoming sign but for some reason she felt a sense of peace as they dragged her battered boogie man away, mila making it a point to indicate a random vigilante to spare the girl the indignity of talking to the police as she hid in the apartments comforting walls now. She had been violated, in so many ways, wronged on levels inhuman, but for some reason this whole ordeal coming to a close felt liberating. As though she'd completed some test for her right of passage into womanhood. Soon she'd see this whole thing buried, but for now she simply wanted to hide.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. There it is there it was and therrrrrre it goooes!

Ch10. Beautiful. "Go with the flow."

There it was. Her last moment of innocence gone in the blink of an eye. She had tried to retain herself but it was pointless, her body was a traitor and her mind an iron fisted tyrant of guilt and reprimand. "Maka honey you have to quit beating yourself up over this." Her immortal tutor as it was seemed so care free it was almost insulting. Telling her it was alright to enjoy hurting someone no matter how vile they may been just felt wrong. "He had it coming. Trust me."

"How?! How am I suppose to trust you!? You hide things from me then throw me into the wolves den and leave! Lie to me outright! The one time you tell the truth is to freak me out and now I'm suppose to trust you?!" Granted even to her the words seemed harsh, unnecessary and pointed out of anger more than anything personal against the immortal oddity. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't just leave! And put this whole garbage scenario behind me!"

"Tomorrow" the woman shrugged as she shirked her remaining clothing, leaving herself bold and brash without much in the way of concern. Maka had grown use to the woman's blatant display of flesh but it still brought her pause for a moment when coupled with the one word reply she so elegantly spun.

"What? W-what do you mean tomorrow?!" She was still fuming, so much that she almost couldn't react to the woman's awkward bare embrace.

"Calm down." Her words were honey no matter the furious outrage the blond heralded. She couldn't fight back like this. She was infuriated, insulted to the very core, yet now she couldn't force herself to hold onto it. "I know you're still mad. I know the adrenaline is still hot, and I know you're still frustrated. But simmer alright. Have I actually done anything that's hurt you? Or for that matter really embarrassed you all that much? Be honest."

If Maka were being completely honest all mila had actually done was force her to take an opportunity that she would've otherwise ignored. Forced her hand when she needed it so to speak. She hadn't hurt her, even in all her awkward glory. Her undying turquoise eyes were always filled with mystery yet vague honesty all the same. "N-no..." she gave in relaxing into the rather odd hug of sorts.

"Then why are we taking it out on me?" She was too gentle, too sweet, it was endearing but annoying. Like an elder sibling goading one into being honest about failure. "Just relax sweetie. You're too wound up. It's over alright? Boogeyman is gone, and you've only got one more day in the happy mask shop." She chuckled. "Now come here." The woman's awkward sway to her hips as she moved seemed subconscious somehow. Like it was her general gait. Seductive yet unintentional, forcing the blond to sigh away her hesitation and follow regardless her better judgement.

"Why am I... uh... mila..." she covered her eyes quickly as she noticed the now stark naked woman climbing onto the bed "c-clothes please... this is too much e-even for you"

"Oh come now I haven't got a thing you don't have. Except maybe some self confidence." She chastised her "I'm not gonna bite come here" she sat on her knees beckoning her forward to which she couldn't help but comply for some strange reason. "Ditch the dress sweetie. I'm not gonna get all gropey promise."

"Y-you're naked... I-I'm not... I'd like to keep it that way." She tried to insist but came off way too timid for her own comfort.

"I never said get naked. Unless you want to. It certainly won't bother me." The odd woman rolled her eyes. "Maka I'm over a century old despite my appearance. I'm old enough to have been your ancestor by this point. Get over the skin and just go with the flow."

"You enjoyed the sixties didn't you?" She deadpanned though oddly enough the woman's goading finally convinced her to shirk the dress. "P-promise you won't do anything weird?"

"Not unless you want me to." She chuckled somewhat innocently before the blond finally ditched her remaining cover bringing a rather stunned expression to the immortals face. "Well.,, I'm impressed. Finally growing some gusto or are you just trying to one up me?"

"S-shut up..." she couldn't retain the blush no but perhaps maybe she could keep a good poker face regardless. At least that's what she wanted to believe. "I-I just felt like it."

"Come here." Soft hands pulled the blond down onto the bed and to the plush of the mattress gently "just relax okay." She pushed her to her belly gentle fingers running the length of her arms to her sides in an almost reverent arch. "You're too tense. That's why you're so grouchy. It's why you feel like you can't slow down" oddly she hadn't noticed before but her body seemed to feel vivid for some reason. Jittery and apprehensive. Like the feeling one gets before a great battle. "Just calm down and let me help." Gentle hands pushed into her muscles now, kneading away the iron of her prior wrath with delicate movements.

"D-did I really get naked for this" she tried to deny the euphoric sense of relief the woman's digit brought on but to no avail.

"I told you you didn't have to. But if it helps you're beautiful." For once mila's words were sincere, admiring almost as she caressed the girls back gently. "You're mom was pretty too. One reason your dad swooned over her. She had that practical appeal. Not like me, And built for physical attraction, but soft on the eyes none the less. All while having this really cute girlish appeal. You're slightly more abrasive yeah. But then again I guess it's because you grew up with a pretty harsh back ground."

"Not sure if I should be...gnnn." She flinched as she felt her muscles relax under the woman's ministrations "f-flattered or...mmmm... I-i-insulted."

"Take the compliment Maka" the immortal oddball sighed somewhat before simply moving to lay beside her playing with the girls hair patiently.

She felt like gelatin now, her body reduced to a rubbery state in a matter of moments and her skin somewhat both cold and yet oddly comfortable at the same time. "M-mila... w-why... wh-why me?"

"Why not? You're as beautiful and radiant as any other girl. Different doesn't mean ugly. Flat chested doesn't mean unattractive, and girlish doesn't mean childish." The woman's words were soft, almost alluring if she could muster the strength to process the idea. "You're not some gutter trash you know. And as for why I choose to help we've been through this. Now as for why I'm choosing this method? Simple. It's more fun this way" she wanted to give her the annoyed expression in exchange but couldn't, she wanted to slap her for being an irritant, but could do little more than curl into her as she was pulled into strangely soft flesh. "Shhhh now. You rest. It'll be better in the morning." Her skin was too soft. Abnormal even for a woman of luxury, her flesh felt more like some estranged synthetic than actual flesh. But for some reason this brought her comfort. The warmth from her skin a soothing contrast to the cool touch of the air, her heartbeat a slow steady lullaby that chased away the erratic chaos her mind had formerly been riddled with, her scent a soft cherry blossoms numbing her troubled nerves. "I'll be here when you wake up." She wasn't per say familiar with having bare skin upon her own, but mila held a certain poise to herself, a disarming ability even Maka couldn't quite deny as she effortlessly made that nagging sense of insecurity fade, and as such the unusual habit of being risqué felt somewhat normal now. The exposure no longer daunting nor frightening but natural. For the first time in her life she felt no scrutiny of her own flesh nor anyone else's, she felt no shame, no embarrassment, no fear of rejection. Just a simple blissful peace that settled over her as the darkness of slumber blackened her now quiet world. For once she felt beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. Again ladies and gents. I don't own so don't sue.

Ch 11. Rule breaker "take it off"

This was it that last ditch effort to see who hid beyond the mask. Her last shot at finding out who this L.A. Really was. As she tugged the azure gown on gently she vaguely caught the scent of cherry blossom a reminder of her nights previous company lingering on her skin. "M-mila... um... w-what happened last night... I-I can't remember."

"Nothing to worry about sweetheart" the woman chuckled "you just needed a breather from life. A little R. And R. So i let you nap." She was in the process of affixing the mask she wore now turning to eye the blond over curiously. "Looks like it did you some good. Now remember this is all over after tonight so don't worry about getting all out of hand and whatnot. As long as that mask comes off it doesn't matter what you two do."

"I'm not going to strip him. Or for him before you open your mouth" she cut the woman's attempt to poke her input into the sentence.

"Ahhh you've gotten use to my jokes." The woman chuckled helping the blond dawn her own facial cover before leading her out.

The walk was a blur now. Her mind fogged with vague ideas to reveal this stranger. So many different ways to unmask this intrigue but none she felt appropriate. So many methods in fact that she almost hadn't noticed when she'd arrived at the box. "Mistress noir master L.A awaits" she was signaled back into reality by the chime of the maid girls voice.

"Th-thanks" she took a belated nod and crossed the threshold once more oddly enough not finding only the encompassed stranger but also a rather odd woman within the room.

"Ah. You must be noir." She was a strange one this creature in front of her. Long raven hair, slender features and oddly large bust for her height but most oddly she bore a silk like patch over her left eye. "Nice to meet you. I'm telia exavier xantana." She was abrupt, commanding but not quite like mila was with her nature. More business like her posture seemed to scream importance and as such Maka felt herself in a state of cornered apprehension. "Or less formally known as Tex. I'm not sure if your friend informed you but this here is my establishment. As such the rules are a bit... lax for lack of a better word. Normally I don't make deals or exceptions without compensation. In your friends case I wanted to meet you in person beyond just business and occasion. However that's so I could make a deal perhaps with you directly. You see your friend here" she turned an eye to her once solitary intrigue "has an arrangement already on this grounds. He offers a certain... luxury I can't find anywhere else... I allow him to play the game to his liking. You're another story. I want something specific that requires your unique talents. But I'll discuss that later. For now just know that the game is still on. But when you two have had enough play time. Find me in my office. You for a request, and you" she eyed the male of the room with somewhat vicious intent. "For payment." With that she stood sauntering out of the cubical with an obvious smirk.

"Jeez. Everyone here is creepy I swear." He finally relaxed once the woman was gone. "Fine how do you do right?"

"I-I'll say." The dejavu wasn't far behind the simple sentence which sent her back to her previous debate. "S-so... about yesterday."

"Hey no harm no foul. Not like we saw much. Though... um.. yeah a little awkward." He sighed for a moment something that screamed familiarity once more.

"Take it off..." it was simple, her demand. She knew it'd never be that easy but she tried to command him none the less.

"Say what?" He was obviously either dense or reluctant.

"The mask. Take it off. You take it off I'll take off mine..." she iterated once again with added incentive.

"Woah there cow girl. I don't think that's a good ide-" she cut him short abrasively.

"Take it off and I'll strip for you I don't care... But I wanna know who you are... you're not fooling me you know we know each other." She tried to sound dominating but it came out more shy than she'd like to admit.

"Jeez... is it really that bad? It bothers you that much?" He was stalling now.

"Do it or I'll take it off for you." She hissed irritated at his dodgy attempt to avoid the action.

"Fine.. j-just keep your clothes on, no seriously keep them on. This will only get weird if you don't" he sighed. "Do I really gotta-" again she cut him short.

"Do it..." she folded her arms defiantly "I may make it worth your while. But if you don't I'll just take it myself... trust me I can." There it was, that boost of confidence she needed to edge out of her shell, that sense of control she longed for finally coming to her naturally and without need of self degradation.

"Okay... fine" he seemed to swallow his pride and with it also her last bastion against the stress that had plagued her all week. As calloused fingers pushed the hood back she noticed the flood of stark white, the mask falling to reveal his obviously nervous rubies and more startlingly the trade mark razor edged teeth she knew all too well.

"S-soul?" She hesitated her voice a whisper as she saw him now, unmasked and conflicted.

"H-hey Maka." He seemed less surprised by this than she did for some reason. "I-I missed you."

"S-soul..." her turn came and the mask fell, not elegantly but quietly it was discarded. "W-wait... y-you knew?"

"Figured it out yesterday." He swallowed nervously somewhat shielding his pride by scratching the back of his head.

"A-and you just..." the realization dawned on her. She had inadvertently spilled her guts to the one person she had tried desperately to avoid.

"Hold on a sec... just let me talk for a moment... look... I know something bad happened to you... I knew when I went back to the apartment and you were there something was up." He sighed somewhat relieved. "So... like a good partner... maybe a bit more... usually does... I went looking... what I found... well... a witness... this whole time I've been trying to get ahold of you... then yesterday... I had to make sure..." he seemed to avoid something.

"So w-what?" She pried. Something she usually refrained from doing but now felt necessity to.

"So I cheated... I made a bit of a... bargain... with the person who more or less dragged me here. Well a friend of hers at any rate. The cyclops lady. Yeah her... she knows the person who rang me in. Told me to come here." Then it hit her.

"M-mila? Oh my god she set me up!" She was furious now, livid fingers clinching into defiant fists. "Three days... and you! I took my underwear off in front of you!"

"I-I didn't see a thing! I swear!" He waved defensive hands to protect what little dignity remained "look Maka I j-just... I thought something bad had happened. After yesterday... well... I did a little digging."

"Wait... you said you had a girlfriend." She narrowed eyes at him hostilely.

"Yeah... about that... sh-she may not agree with that sentiment..." he was dodging again.

"Who this time? Liz, patty?" Defeat crossed her for a split second as she folded arms defiantly once more.

"Maka... are you that dense or are you just trying to ignore me now?" This sigh wasn't his usual defeat, it was chastising, pointed and agitated.

"Wh-what?" She knew he was going to say something mushy, not that she minded now, but she retained her own self made stone regardless.

"We've been through hell... that's just with the school... for crying out loud we live in the same apartment. Do you know how many times I've seen glimpses of your, yes naked, ass running past the door after a shower? How many times I've had you sleeping on top of me after a mission? How many times you've bled on me in the middle of a fight? That kinda stuff isn't over looked. But you're like my best friend... it just feels wrong to ogle you and be like 'hey my girl!" He shook his head now as if disagreeing with his own words, "at this point I shouldn't have to say what I feel. What you mean to me... yeah I look. All guys kinda do when tsubakis concerned, you know that. But when has that ever come between us? It didn't work with blair. And she was trying. So what made you think it'd work with anyone else?"

"B-but..." she sniffled trying to hold the oncoming tears back. "Y-you always... I-ignore me"

"You know how stupid that sounds?" He deadpanned. "I live with you. Nah not much I haven't seen but I'm certainly not going to tell everyone else 'hey my partner has a nice ass' not when I'm trying to get past the friend zone at any rate." Friend zone? Was that what it was? "Besides you tried to kill crona once for the whole skirt flipping thing so I figured better to not push buttons. After all... you're more than just some random eye candy... it's just not cool..."

"Soul..." she shook her head ridding herself of the vague tears she'd pushed back for the moment before lunging at him first planting a rather heated kiss to his lips, then withdrawing to plant a slap to his face. "P-pervert... you should've told me sooner. Now we've gone and broke the rules"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. Taa daaaah I hath disclaimed. Again.

Ch12. Payment "dance with 'and or for' the devil"

Here they were now. A lot of questions that needed answers and more than a little white lie to reinforce the lack of comfort yet still together. She couldn't help but feel like mila's ironic sense of humor was brought on by some sick fascination of sorts. This however would have to wait as soul it seemed now had a viable noose around his neck and she now had an obligation.

To the back they were lead to a place that seemed rather forbidden. Like entering a dungeon in a castle, or a torture chamber within some rich persons house Maka specifically couldn't shake the trepidation. What had soul agreed to? And why did it not sit well with her to not know? "Ah there you are" and there she was. The one eyed wonder she now knew as Tex. "I figured it wouldn't take you two long. Now first things first. Follow me" she led them into a room that for some reason felt like eyes followed them no matter where they went. A palpable sense of being on display now settled upon the blond as the dark haired mystery took a seat. "So I take it you two are all set to shove a pike up mila's backside? All fun and well but first I wanna chatter. You..." she aimed her hazel death glare at Maka which served to make her freeze in place even if she couldn't quite pin hostility to the woman's demeanor. "I have a job for you. Since you nonchalantly broke the rules of my house the least you can do is hear me out." She was a shrewd one it seemed pegging flaws that she knew would happen. "A particular associate of mine has had a rather bad run of luck it seems. While I'm not particularly worried about his safety for reasons I won't elaborate, I don't know his whereabouts and this is bad for business. That and I owe him a slight favor. As the academy is involved I'd like to ask you personally to see if you can track him down."

"Do I look like a mercenary?" She tried to be commanding and confront this woman's obvious authority but it seemed in vain.

"No you look like a capable sort who's fairly well suited to the task and smart enough not to cross someone you know can make your life miserable." She was calm given the obvious threat. "Sweet cheeks I make a living in information. So if it's something I don't know then I'm not going to spare expenses finding out. You're the first of a few options, you just happen to be convenient. And one I particularly find amusing. Now yes or no. Quickly we have other business. Will you help me out or not?"

"What if I refuse?" She cast the woman a curious stare receiving only a smirk in response.

"Not that I want to resort to such tactics when we know so little about each other. But I can be very creative. Being here alone gives me plenty of ammo for a simple black mail operation honey." This woman was a fiend obviously, treacherous but at least mildly honest. "But I doubt you'll say no. Not when you know why I'm looking for him."

"Okay then... what about that? Why do you want me to find this guy" she was growing irritated with the secrecy but a feral sense of fear kept her hostility in check.

"He and mila have a looooot in common. Difference is... she's way older if you catch my drift." The coy smirk told Maka all she needed to know. This other entity was also like her new found friend, something undying. "And he makes a looooot of enemies in the process. Him going off grid is rather inconvenient so i need you to help me find him. Do that and I disavow any knowledge you were here you get to walk away Scott free , bobs your uncle we all go home happy."

"F-fine... but again why me? There are plenty of meister weapon teams. Some I'm sure you could've weaved into this mess easily." She was trying to sound clever but obviously failing now.

"Simple. They don't have a certain shared friend. You and I do. Now onto less dramatic factors for the moment. You handsome, owe me something" she cast an honestly lucid stare in souls direction now "so now I'll ask. Are you ready to pay up?"

"Would be nice to know just what I'm paying lady... not that I need to but I can make money." He seemed to fidget under the woman's gaze clearly just as unnerved as Maka now.

"Oh I don't want money hot stuff. I have more than I need. As for info your girlfriend has that fixed. What I want from you is specific. Special. Something I can't get from anyone else." She drawled her words in an intentional arch now. Leaning over so that her cleavage was painfully obvious to anyone with eyes. "Though your girlfriend may not like me much later."

"Geez lady, can you knock of the act already. You're kinda giving off the rape vibe." He muttered though the response he received sent chills down both his own and his partners spine.

"Oh that's what I was trying to do. You see I want your seed." The woman's sentence made souls jaw drop and Makas blood boil in silent shock.

"Oh hell no!" Maka was on the offensive now "just where do you get off flirting with-" unfortunate that this strange woman was seemingly unaffected.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm a succubus? Whoops. Must've slipped my mind." She rolled her hand somewhat dismissive of the blonds attempted tirade.

"More like a slut, I'm not letting you lay a hand on hi- wait... you're serious aren't you..." she deadpanned mid sentence before face palming at the realization.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. For your boyfriend it's a free ticket to a fifteen minute paradise. For me. It's dinner. I'd call this a win win. But sense you're involved" her once pointed smirk now aimed itself at Maka with a sly grin added for effect. "I think I'll use my imagination."

"H-hey d-don't l-look at me like that I'm serious your not eating my boyfriend!" She again tried to posture only to shrink when the woman rolled her eyes impatiently.

"I'm a succubus. Not a vampire Goldie. Im not going to literally snack on your boo. I swear, doesn't the academy teach anything important? Succubi don't drink blood or eat flesh. We have a more refined pallet." The woman now plopped herself into a nearby chair as if to contemplate something. "I'll tell you what. I don't normally cut corners but I can plainly see the romance thing going here. 'Besides my writer would never allow me to spoil the mood so quickly'. So I'll make you an offer. You can work your boyfriend for me. Right here right now. And I won't take him from you, but I want a piece of you too. That's the offer. Take it or leave it."

"Are you insane?" She deadpanned staring the one eyed oddity down.

"No I'm hungry. And you two have about three days of pent up frustration to let loose from. So the deal, you do the hard part and pay your boos debt or I can always utilize my own hidden talents and take it by force. Trust me I can. That's the only options. Simple right? You get to take his v card, vice versa, I get a two for one special. We all win. So whadaya say. Are you gonna dance with 'and or for' the devil? Or am I going to have to do things the old fashioned way?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. Vwala. Disclaimed. Now on with the show.

Ch12. Butterfly. "Out of your shell."

"Well. Come on. Whadaya say?" The oddball woman was insane. But she knew succubus legends regardless how rare it was to actually find one, insane or not she was serious. "A little action never hurt anyone."

"Not in private but this is just not cool lady. I didn't agree to this" soul now defended his dignity though through blushing cheeks, something that seemed to stir a feeling of warmth within the blonds stomach. Could he really have been that pathetically loyal all along.

"Ah you said you wanted to know your mystery girls identity so I provided, an exchanged was agreed upon though you didn't seem to worried about just what you bargained. I never listed a payment only said it's something I could get only from you remember." Again with the shrewd lies and deceit "you're no longer in a position to argue. If you were worried about a little spilt milk, or um... other things. Heheh. You should've backed out before I held up my end."

"Conniving bitch" he seemed to hiss annoyedly clinching a fist before she felt the need to stop him.

"Soul..." a quick hand, almost involuntary, reached out for his. She couldn't hold the sappy expression at bay it seemed prompting the weapon to hesitate, and their current antagonist to smirk but at least in silence. "I-it's okay..."

"L-like hell it is! You do realize what an innuendo is yeah bookworm? Besides the point after knowing what I know id never let her lay another finger on either of us-" he was cut short for a moment as she pushed her weight against his arm.

"I know... and that's why it's okay... so what if she gets an eye full... j-just come here" she didn't know why but suddenly she felt the need to assail him. Lips crashing against his with every missed 'I love you' she could remember. Lithe fingers tangling in white and gentle emeralds closing wistfully.

"And there we go. Time to come out of your shell kiddo" the woman's quiet banter was ignored as the two locked themselves together awkwardly but with much passion. Perhaps too much. Somewhere she'd missed how they got to the bed, had overlooked how her skirt was riding up her legs and somehow hadn't noticed when she'd gone to aggressively disrobing her partner. In a split second she managed to snap herself from an almost appreciated high only to register a set of mischievous fingers running through her hair. "Don't stop there sweetheart" Tex it seemed had a strange sense of humor when it came to annoying her. Somewhat reminding her of her other supernatural menace though more blatant. "Remember what mila told you."

"I'm only gonna say this once." Oh dear, she could feel the power again. That almost intoxicating sense of control when her voice lowered and her body tensed in excitement. "Don't... touch... me..." the words were abrupt, threatening. But some how more effective than she had originally anticipated, backing the odd woman away with a smirk of almost satisfied proportions.

"Fine fine. I'll let you do you're thing." She chuckled noting souls all too apprehensive expression "you good sir are in for a rough ride. Easy on him sister."

"M-Maka a-are you-" she couldn't help it though she felt like this time she wouldn't have to apologize like usual.

"Shut up..." she turned lucid emeralds on him now, scanning him over but now far out of control as her fingers decided to wander of their own accord and her lips jettisoned themselves into his.

"Told ya." Their spy for the moment ,wether because of her waning attention span or perhaps she left, either one, seemed to fade from the girls senses as she claimed her long awaited reward.

This wasn't about getting him into bed, or about getting attention anymore. She didn't know what she was doing. It was an awkward emotion describable only as desperation. Driven by a near hateful sense of deprivation that had plagued her for years. It wasn't about him noticing her now. It wasn't relevant that they be all hot and bothered, or cute and romantic, right now she was claiming him. He was hers and she wanted it that way. For a moment that's all she could register. This desperate desire to simply have him. Not just his attention or his body but his essence. To possess him. That's when milas words hit her like a flash back. "She knew what she wanted consequences be damned" that's when her confidence dissipated and red cheeks forced her retreat.

"Oh my god what are we doing!" She shook her head backing away from her once addled captive.

"Figured it out yet pig tails?" Tex seemed to chuckle coyly from the other side of the strangely present bed.

"W-wait... you knew we were... wait... you knew mila led me here..." the pieces were lining up now the last three days weren't some random hoax or an elaborate ruse to cover up her near rape she'd been duped now not once but twice.

"You see mila has that little effect on people. Good at making all the little caterpillars into butterfly's but unfortunately, some girls tend to not take to it too well. Congratulations you passed the test." The one eyed oddity chimed. "By the way. If it's any consolation no I'm not actually a succubus. But damn if you could see your faces."

"W-what?" Did she seriously just hear that?, this woman was either lying once more or had a very strange sense of humor.

"You heard me. Just needed your boyfriend to sit pretty is all." She sat up waving a dismissive hand. "Oh by the way. Nice ass. I don't usually tell people that so take the compliment" she pointed to the blondes now exposed backside prompting her to quickly roll from her position and cover her dignity .

"Wh-what are you people trying to do to me?!" She squealed irritatedly now. The fluster getting the better of her.

"Look. I needed you in here. You needed a reality check, and last but not least it was funny as hell." She chuckled. "Admittedly the whole succubus thing... yeah that was sorta just impromptu stage performance. But I seriously needed to chatter with you. At first when you got dragged in by mila I was thinking I'd be getting another random roll in the hay by everyone's favorite undead do-gooder. But when I got word of your last name I had to come up with something. That said I needed your head clear first. Hence the whole coming onto ole razor teeth." She chuckled mildly pointing toward the still befuddled weapon in question.

"Hey watch it with the names lady!" He retorted.

"You called me a bitch if I recall correctly. Do I need to share how I lost the eye?" The glare the woman cast him might've silenced even the most hardened of men. "Anyway. I wanted to see if it was just a crush she was working with or if it was something deeper. You two have history, that's good. Because that friend of mine was no joke."

"Wait what?" She caught the shift in mood now. Something somber on the woman's tone, hinting at a sincere worry, "what aren't you telling me?"

"First... it's something I'll need to talk to you privately about." She shook her head. "As I'm pretty sure after hearing milas little tails of wonder, you're already aware of her... but he isn't. So hush hush topic."

"And why wouldn't I need to know?" Soul tried to insert himself but now simply deflated as both of them locked a deadpanned stare on him chiming in unison.

"It's complicated."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. You wanted more, I gave you a disclaimer. Aha!

Ch13. Something spontaneous "unrequited mushiness." An end to the lonely.

A few minutes of stern scolding and a few lectures from the one person she wanted to both slap and kiss led her to her now isolated state. Somehow she didn't feel like being left alone with this woman was a good thing but she knew soul had to remain partially ignorant possibly for his own good. Now they were locked in silent contemplation of the next sentence, Maka debating wether or not Tex had simply wanted to see her out of her clothes, and Tex hiding that enigmatic soft spot she'd so carefully guarded since her mentioning of an ally in need.

"So you know what she is right? Mila?" The odd one eyed stranger of sorts seemed to relax her posture as if surrendering to some predator she'd been evading.

"Well... I don't think she knows what she is." Honesty seemed to be the best policy but she felt the need to hide for some reason even if it was obvious.

"She doesn't. But you've seen it I can tell. Otherwise we wouldn't be debating this. Well here's a bit of good news. She's not the only one. The bad news is... she can't figure that out just yet." Now there was a sentence that didn't sit well with her.

"Why... would she die or something? I mean... let's be honest what can you really worry about when you're immortal?" Regardless her usual reticence she had an earnest curiosity now at the woman's sudden dower expression.

"There are things that are worse than an expiration date blondie." She countered well for someone so blunt. "This friend of mine... he's a bit new to the ordeal as far as she's concerned. But he's got a nose for trouble and a vendetta. A vendetta that got him mixed up with my... complicated other half... immortality sounds awesome until you get caught up in a syndicate of anti creepy killers. There's a lot I can't tell you about this for your own safety, and mine. But we'll sum it up short and simple. The academy was his last known whereabouts. And exactly where my other half was headed when he came up missing. I'm not worried about him getting killed for obvious reasons but... I kinda owe him one... so does al."

"That other half I assume?" She interjected if only to state the obvious.

"Yeah... anyway though, if he's gone off grid it only means one of two things. Either he's hunting someone, or thing, or his old associates have caught up to him... it's not like him to just vanish without a trace and I haven't seen him in weeks. So something's up."

"And you think I can help? I appreciate the faith in my ability but how am I suppose to find someone I've never met?" She deadpanned the response only to be silence again.

"He and mila have a looooooot in common. Not only in the whole undead thing but also physically. If you didn't know mila you'd miss him. However he should stick out like a sore thumb once you've seen her. It'll be obvious why. But no... you're kinda popular at the dwma. Odd first off. That stated I'm an info broker I deal in information you know. And soul perception is a skill witches would pay good coin to know about." Raven locks seemed to hide the woman's missing eye purposefully even as she attempted to move the curtain of black.

Now she was creeped out, "You've been spying on me?" Who wouldn't be the least bit disturbed?

"I spy on everyone sweetie. Don't get so defensive." It apparently didn't even occur to this woman that most would rather keep their private details to themselves, "but that's why I know you're my best shot. A hotshot student with a reputation for kicking unholy ass, couple that with soul perception and now add in the spice of life that is mila, you're my go to compass now."

"You do realize i have no idea who this guy is. Right? It's not as easy as think of a name." The blond sighed in defeat for a moment realizing she may have overestimated the odd woman's intelligence.

"I'm working on a way to fix that... but please... I know this is odd and all, but please don't make me beg I suck at it. I need this guy and he needs a rescue team. Help a girl out will ya?" For all her bravado and jesting the woman seemed legitimately concerned about this mystery man.

"Fine fine... just... leave soul alone from now on" letting go of something wasn't always easy but she saw no way of getting past the woman's constant question dodging and thus subsided. "So how am I suppose to find him now?"

"Like I said I'm working on that, it may take a while but I'll let you know when something comes up... but thanks... till we can figure out how to get your tracker an address though, you have some unrequited mushiness to deal with. Trust me this whole ruse was a bit more than my stomach can normally handle so please go jump his bones before I puke." The seriousness was gone as quickly as it came and the blond found herself rolling her eyes as she left the domicile of her now estranged employer.

It was inevitable sure but now that she had the opportunity and more than enough reason, she felt it was time to confront her immortal benefactor on just what had been going on. Soul couldn't help but agree perhaps, and as such they were now well on their way to cornering a certain violet haired menace. "Mila..." she was obviously not happy as she stepped through the door. "Don't hide I know you're here."

"And if I wasn't you'd feel really silly" her intended target chimed mischievously as she rounded the corner again only clad in far too revealing undergarments prompting her partner to stare even as she elbowed him for effect.

"Clothes please... jeez..." she huffed finally managing to get souls jaw relocated and his eyes averted "we need to talk... I don't like being lied to."

"I never lied" she scoffed "merely... hid some inconvenient details. I take it Tex cheated... damnit I keep telling her not to do things like that."

"Besides the point! Three days mila... three days that wasn't suppose to end with me spilling my guts to the one person I wanted to avoid." The blond hissed as her odd ball mentor simply shrugged off the obvious discomforting stare afforded to her while shuffling lazily into her clothing.

"Wait what? Why would you avoid me to start with?! You had me pulling my hair out you know?" Now soul was offended casting a disdainful sort of air at her that seemed to force the blond to simmer.

"It's not that simple Romeo. You see Juliet here has some serious issues which if I need remind you we talked about and you are indeed about to push buttons with. " mila seemed to referee now as she pushed the two toward a nearby sofa. "Let's air out the dirty laundry and get this all nice and pretty. Come on."

"Mila I'm serious you made a fool out of me! It's not funny!" Maka protested but inevitably lost to the same strangely disarming woman that had taken it upon herself to start this now ,in makas eyes, all out war.

"Oh come off it. Seriously you had no idea for the first day that you even knew him. Till Tex opened her mouth I'm sure no one would have been any wiser. I intended to spill eventually just.,, not that quickly." Her defense wasn't flawless but the baffled Maka seemed appalled that she would brush the offense off so quickly. "So first things first Maka since he pretty much knows by know perhaps it's time you laid out a confession? Or maybe in this case lay down the law."

"Not funny and again this is about you and you're lying habits." She huffed "besides what am I suppose to do."

"I dunno. Kiss and make up for all the times you two have blatantly avoided it? Not that you forgot but this is exactly why I got involved remember?" The woman simply shrugged, "ill play Freud and you two can talk about your feelings" she chuckled sarcastically. "Come on seriously let's get this all out in the open."

"Okay you two just shut up for a minute." It was souls turn to play referee as he inserted himself rather agitatedly into the situation. "First... you owe me an apology Maka" he cast her a discrediting sort of stare "you should know by now you don't have to hide anything from me...especially the stuff I've heard the last few days... next... you ya weirdo... why in the hell does someone send a ransom notice to their current pupils boyfriend?" And now the purple haired menace was cornered. Maka's saucer sized eyes scanning her in abject curiosity.

"R-ransom?" The blond seemed to have trouble processing for a moment as the violet haired oddity chuckled dryly in self defense.

"Well you see... I um... may not have lied to you... but I had to be a little more... forceful when he mentioned the police." She wasn't quite as confident now, dodging the subject at hand with minimal effect.

"You said 'follow my exact instructions and you'll see you're little girlfriend again, failure to obey will result in severe consequences'." He droned with a deadpanned expression "you expected me to think about this as some sort of friendly prank?"

"That's why you were so nervous the first night..." the realization hit the blond suddenly "you threatened him?! What the hell mila"

"Now now I was very vague it's not my fault he jumped to conclusions." Again she dodged "but look on the bright side here you are two adorable pees in a pod, all glowing and what not. Yes I had to play dirty but you weren't as hard headed as he was. So drastic measures were required. Now onto more important matters."

"I'd say this is pretty important to me" Maka muttered though was blatantly ignored.

"You two need a huge break through. Something sporadic. Something spontaneous! Like I dunno... this!" Without warning the woman seemed to launch herself from her perch pushing the pairs faces haphazardly into one another lips first, alarming but somehow not entirely unappreciated as Maka for a moment panicked and after a second subsided to melt against her partners still moderately panicked expression, "come on octopus head just give it up already," she ignored the albinos feeble flailing until he finally decided to join Maka in the perhaps forced but comfortable situation.

This was different. It wasn't the all consuming fire that had prompt her to nearly viscously lay claim to him earlier, it was quiet, comfortable. A soft flicker of a candle by comparison to the roaring flames from before. However far more vivid, this sensation seemed to blot out any knowledge of the world around her. Her senses had either shut down entirely or her lips had now taken control of the rest of her. Words were ignored and the same comfort she had felt the night previous washed over her. That lack of self loathing that she'd earlier somewhat missed had returned and she simply reveled in it.

It was a strange kind of feeling. So familiar, yet foreign. That's when it struck her. This was the feeling she had all of those nights she'd so carelessly fell asleep on the couch and soul had thrown a blanket over her. The same feeling that hit her when he had lied to her about Blair to gain an advantage, only to reveal that he was less of a lech than a tactician. The same oddly quiet peace that lingered on her when she caught him doing something nice for her. It was an ending of sorts, for the insecurity, the self degradation, and the lonely she had harbored most of her life. And it had been right under her nose for years.

"Awww ain't that precious" never a dull moment with the odd woman mila somehow broke their trance like indulgence, "but sweetie you should really work on getting some privacy. So are we still gonna kill me now? I think a thank you is in order."

"Mila..." she sighed though a small smile remained. "Thanks... for everything." She couldn't remember exactly what had pushed the odd ball into her now that much larger circle of friends, but she gave her the power to overcome, the serenity to know when to forget, and empowered her to be more than she'd known. This wasn't the end of this story no, but the beginning of something she'd never seen coming. At least now she could face the world with open eyes and stand upright with a true self image.

What happens after is anyone else's guess.

:thank you for reading.:

-for anyone who enjoyed this I may be making a bit of a less mushy sequel. Thanks a bunch love peace and chicken grease 7thfire-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer. : really? You know the drill.

Just when you thought it was over! Here it comes!

CH.14 foreplay. "just shut up and look"

Reconciliation. It's a word elusive as it is sweet. She had figured out the prior over the last few years, and now she would finally taste the latter. The sweet nectar that was victory, not over another girl, or over an enemy in any case, but over her own fear. Fear she hadn't realized. That of rejection.

"Maka I um... maybe we should uh... s-slow down?" He was backed into a corner now. Mila had successfully taught her how to deal with this, that moment when she'd cornered her prey. And now away from prying eyes and with two days left of her week of hiatus, she was rearing for the kill.

"Quiet" she latched her hands around his wrists, pushing her petite frame into him hastily. She was desperate now for some reason or another, her body quivering with a mix of both dread and anticipation. The first time was suppose to hurt right? Even if she was use to pain the thought was mildly unsettling. Could she go through with it? Would she? And what was this gnawing sense of anxiety for? "Just... let me play for a while" the words weren't what she wanted but all she could muster as she impatiently captured his jaw with a fevered trail of lips and heavy breath.

"Maka.. I um... really think we should gnaaaah! Hey watch the teeth" he squeaked in shock as she latched to his neck impatiently. "A-are you feeling alright y-you seem k-kinda nervous"

"Soul... shut it... y-you're making this hard." She didn't want it no but the blush was there. Something about him trying to talk his way out of this situation brought her back to that precibus of shyness she hated so much. That feeling of someone peeling her clothing off with their eyes returning slightly. "I-I want this... I... need this... you"

"Hey..." how she couldn't fathom but he broke it, that built up confidence she'd stored. "Just relax okay. If you're not sure about it... don't force it. I'm not going anywhere. Alright?"

"Damnit why can't you just be more forceful?!" She groaned curling into herself reluctantly. "I want you to want this... not just... be satisfied... or ... hell go with it... I-I don't know what I'm doing."

"N-not like I've got that much experience but you weren't exactly doing bad" he again managed to force the blush to her cheeks "look just... be yourself okay... we don't have to do a thing you don't want to."

"B-but?! Soul!" Her whining of sorts came with a swift shattering of that much more fragile than she thought wall of self confidence. "What I want is... well..."

"A little cuddle action" the quirky shark toothed grin reassured her that wasn't what he thought she'd wanted.

"I wanna fuck!" She blurted frustratedly waving her hands in protest "b-but I don't know what I'm doing... I-I dunno... maybe I don't want to...I" she was cut off in her rambling as he pressed a hand to her cheek.

"Hey... you do realize that's not what I wanted yeah? Don't get it twisted, if you um... need it... I'm more than willing... but don't think you have to." Now was his turn to blush, something that solidified her melted confidence once more.

"You're an idiot... a big sweet idiot..." she almost couldn't retain the mild laugh as she stole a kiss. Her lips transferring her hidden thanks as her eyes fluttered closed and her body relaxed. Calm and poise now restoring itself over her she felt the explorative nature she'd grown so comfortable with return. And her hands found themselves quickly attempting to strip her partner in the heated exchange of lips and heavy breathing. "S-soul.."

"D-don't mind me" he swallowed obviously nervous before she practically peeled his shirt off of him. "J-just a little drafty... that's all."

She made no defense for the fact she was raking her eyes over him. She knew every centimeter of him for habits she wouldn't admit. Such as spying him in the shower, occasionally intentionally moving his clothing somewhere he'd have to dart across the apartment to collect, sometimes pretending to not know he was bold and brash before barging in. It was natural right? To be curious? "S-soul um... l-let's play a game..." there it was showing its ugly head again, that self conscious shy demeanor she despised so deeply.

"Not more strip questions." He chuckled dryly "I'm already loosing."

"No... I um... s-sit down okay." She swallowed as the gears turned dragging him to a near by chair. "I uh... geez why is this so embarrassing..."

"If it helps... I'm sure Ima lose." He tried to remain somewhat dignified before she straddled his waist draping arms over his neck.

"I-I'm gonna let you T-touch... I-if I... I-if I try to pull away... then you have to kiss me... I-if I don't... then you g-get to t-take something off." She was a mess now, vainly trying to muscle her way through the nervous apprehension.

"Are you s-sure. I mean... you don't look like you really want to." He was dodging again but she'd have none of it.

"P-please" she was trying for commanding but sounded more like an abused shut in. "I-i mean... I do... a lot... j-just... come on..."

He swallowed the apprehension for the moment coyly attempting to make her laugh by poking her nose. "Ha. Now you have to ditch the shoes."

"S-shoes? Really? T-that's the best you could do?" She blushed though mildly amused.

"Hey foreplay right? W-well.. uh" he caught himself talking out of his head for a moment before she rolled her eyes.

Slowly she slid out of her footwear shaking her head with a giggle as he obviously cursed his lack of prior thought. "Regretting not getting a handful?" He was building her up for the moment she knew that. Getting her comfortable like always, so he wouldn't get chopped for something out of line, something he wouldn't have to worry with if he'd only taken the hint.

"Just a smidge." He shrugged before reaching up to touch her shoulder prompting an involuntary wince of confusion on her part before he pulled her lips to his. "Hey now" he murmured quietly against her mouth "not trying to hurt you remember?" There it was, the truth. He was being cautious because of fear not apprehension. Afraid he'd set her off if he moved too rapidly. He was treating her like a flower now, and it infuriated the blond.

"I-I'm not a little kid you know." She grumbled before grabbing one of his hands and running it the length of her thigh "stop acting like you don't see me..."

"G-geez Maka.. fine fine." He shook off the blush once more before taking her obvious frustration seriously. A sly hand moving to her back first, then around her shoulder before pushing her jacket from her. "You're sure?"

A nod confirmed her determination as she allowed him to eye her over, she wasn't backing down now. Though she couldn't find that fire she'd desired to have in this scenario. He was watching her movement more than her, analyzing her posture as if to back out the moment hesitation presented itself. "S-soul... d-don't be a chicken... th-this is hard enough as is... I-I need my partner" the blush she held did her attempt at feminine dominance no justice.

"S-sorry." He wasn't quick but at least he was compliant, slowly reaching to her legs once more slowly. Allowing her the knowledge that he was still anxious but willing to play as she shuffled out of her socks. "S-so... um... you gonna get mad if I get a handful" his coy grin told her he expected a swift thrashing but her head shook slightly to confirm otherwise, prompting the smirk to trade for saucer sized eyes. "R-really?"

"Soul... use you're damned hands already... I'm trying not to look stupid here." She lied, she was trying to keep from running from the room in a boiling fluster, but her hiss of distant annoyance seemed to keep the confidence she retained together. That was until he rather shyly graced her thighs once more, sliding careful finger up slender legs to push a rather unwilling gasp from her lips "soul..." she almost moaned his name prompting him to stop and push lips into hers gently as her hands locked around his wrists.

"Easy... Maka... " her name seemed to fall from his lips like a sedative, her body immediately responding by pushing hips first into him.

"K-keep going." She managed a whisper as he reached up pushing a hand out of her grip to pull the buttons on her shirt. She quickly realized she'd have to help and proceeded to remove the article in a rush that he stopped midway to peck her lips.

"Slow down." His voice was quiet if albeit still nervous. "We're alone... it's just us so relax."

She nodded in understanding. A soft tinge of blush as she pushed the fabric away from her torso, the shirt falling from her petite frame with a soft rustling. "S-soul" she couldn't look at him for some reason. Couldn't meet his eyes. "Y-you can... l-look"

His expression would've been mildly comical if she didn't share it. Attempting not to stare was something new for him, as he blindly let his still occupied hand slide further up her leg and another subconscious gasp wrenched itself from her. "Ah geez... um.. I uh.."

"J-just shut up and look" there it was the sudden burst of adrenaline she needed. The surge of euphoric power she now coveted. Even if nervous she was once again empowered. Snatching his hand almost hatefully before pushing his palm against her chest. Her heart shook her with every apprehensive beat her body quivering once more with anticipation as she let an unwilling moan pass her guard when he hesitantly cupped one of her breasts. "Do it..." hungry lips crashed into his forcing him to fondle her while her strength was at its peak.

"M-Maka" he murmured against her lips as compliant digits quickly found her minuscule curves sensitive and desperately pushing into his touch. Fingertips of a musician tracing over her lithe frame carefully as she hastily removed her bra. Though even then she didn't stop him. Hot flesh pushing back into his palm as she made him use those musicians fingers to trace over her hardening nipple.

"D-don't stop." She pulled back to watch him for a moment. Impressed by her own body slightly as her chest seemed to take a mild pink hue from her blush "d-do you like?" A nod was all he could muster as she finally stood from him. The room was a comfortable warmth, and his eyes were glued to her now even as she covered her chest somewhat shyly. "D-do you wana see more?" Another nod, and she nervously moved a hand to beacon him toward the bedroom.

:authors note: ain't I a stinker? You just though that was the last one huh? Not a chance. There's much more to this than I intend to let onto. For you hate mailer junkies this just proves you don't pay that close attention, to all of you still fighting the good fight you know where this is goin. Time for some bawchikawawaaaaah! That and I've about three non played arcs I'm gonna dig up from here. While Maka may be well and over her defiling ordeal there's plenty of webs to weave. It's not over till it's over. But till then thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: what? You all knew it was coming eventually.

Alas we're pulling the curtains now. Here's the epilogue and there's a whole lotta end credits cutscene to jot down. Cover your eyes or at least pretend to. Here comes the lemonade.

Ch. number doesn't matter at this point figure it out. O...O

Proof and completion.

His fingers were driving her insane now. Pressed so gently yet so accurately into her flesh, he was giving her mild seizures with the anticipation and she wasn't able to lift a finger to stop it. "S-soul s-stop teasing..." she half whimpered half growled as he crawled on top "I-I need it." She was flustered and what's more he was eating it up like some grand joke.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to see just how bad." His smirk was short lived as she rolled him to his back.

"Enough of this. Seriously..." she huffed darting to his neck. Now more a blushing mess because of a realization that she had no idea what she was doing. Hungry lips trailed his frame taking in every lithe detail she could, every scar, every inch, and anything she could touch. Downward her mouth blazed a trail of unabashed lust until she found the waistband of his pants and finally she hesitated. "E-eh..." what was she suppose to do? How was she suppose to do it even. She was aware of how the body worked, and had now grown comfortable using her new found power against her partner but mila hadn't exactly shown her how to go 'all the way.' She couldn't rely on her knowledge here, and since soul too seemed to be a virgin it hadn't dawned on her he wouldn't know either.

"U-um... e-everything alright" he was just as big a mess as she was. Cherry heated cheeks trying desperately to recapture the cool facade he'd lost seconds before. "I-if you don't wanna do this we c-can stop"

"S-soul... shut it." She huffed trying to think her way around it now. Forcing herself to swallow the trepidation and relieve her quarry of his claimants to humanity. He was pretty for a man. Almost feminine to a degree, gentle ridges lithe but obvious. He wasn't a body builder, and not quite the supermodel she imagined most girls to swoon over, but he was far from unattractive. Toplessness alone for him sparked a heat in her core she couldn't quell but now that she could see his full form her body simply refused to move for a moment. Effectively shutting her senses off as she caught sight of his surprising hidden masculinity.

Was it suppose to be that big? She hadn't even touched him yet, so how was it already so big? Biology books and a few years anatomy had taught her how the male physiology worked under this particular circumstance and his already stiff member was to her knowledge breaking the laws of physics. "Uh..m-maka..." he fidgeted under her gaze for a moment stiffening slightly when she could no longer resist poking said lucid interest as though to see if it really was 'hard' "h-hey..."

"Sorry! Uh I uh.." she swallowed thickly before shaking her head to rid herself of the blush. "I've n-never... w-well you know..."

"I-its cool just d-don't mind me..." he wasn't going to be much help figuring out the necessary actions to be taken obviously.

For a few more moments she seemed to wrack her brain for a way to continue before simply wrapping a hand around his length. The immediate tension her hand prompted sent a surge of confidence through her as she took in the wide eyes expression on his face with a glutenous curiosity "do you... like this" she slid her digits the length of his manhood her face burning with white hot fire as she noticed his hands knotted into the bedspread now. Every delicate stroke seemed to make the shaft in her hand grow hotter and for a moment she simply analyzed the situation before making another instinctive move.

Downward she moved a nervous swallow before wrapping her lips around the tip of his member. Unfortunate for the poor girl she had no idea how much frustration she was causing her partner at the moment. "M-maka w-wait." The moment her lips met skin he plummeted over the edge of ecstasy releasing a strangely warm substance into her mouth.

It wasn't terrible per say, nor was it particularly good. It had no real flavor and for a moment she was more concerned with the fact that she even had something in her mouth than what it was. "Hmm?!" The shock was almost delayed as she realized what it was yet she couldn't pull away quick enough to keep him from nearly drowning her with it "d-did you just?!... i-in my mouth and... ehhh?!" She swallowed trying to think for a moment before realizing what she'd done "oh my gawd I just... eugh!."

"S-sorry..." now she felt bad seeing his embarrassment at her momentary outburst. The once obvious relief now replaced with self chastising reprimand.

"I-its okay... b-but..." she couldn't say it was a bad experience but now she was once again reminded of the broiling fire in her belly. She tried not to sound needy for a moment but she worried for the impending failure. "C-can we k-keep going?" She looked to the now once hardened intrigue still in her hand growing softer if albeit not quickly before something clicked. 'That's why mila stuck me in that stupid dress! Damnit maka why didn't you pay attention' she stood now insight into the odd immortals knowledge granting her a curious confidence as she slowly slid out of her remaining clothes. Immediately she took notice of souls physical adoration returning to its former stance and she felt a pang of pride almost. "Am I r-really."

"Dear death maka you're gorgeous" perhaps he was thinking out loud as he let his eyes wander her figure shamelessly but she heard him none the less. Inwardly she was relishing the satisfaction the sentence brought her as she turned showing off her figure intentionally, at this point mostly to see just how worked up he could get.

"Y-you like?" She reached a hand back gently as she turned away from him giving her own rear a playful squeeze when she noticed his nod of stupefied agreement. "If I... um... p-put it inside... do you promise not to... w-well you know..." she knew he probably couldn't control it if he wanted to especially after what she'd just managed to do with her mouth but she liked the way he fumbled over himself when she played innocent for the moment.

"I-I-I'll try..." was all he could manage as she slumped turning around to show her front once more. She was soaked already it was plainly obvious but she felt the need to show off regardless.

"S-soul I'm really... well I'm horny... but I really don't wanna get pregnant... swear you won't..." as she trailed an intentionally seductive hand down her stomach to between her legs she nearly gave an elated squeal when she saw him erupt once more. 'I-I wasn't even touching him that time,' she blushed vividly noting the sticky white now splattered across the boys hips a clear testament to what she could do to him. "O-oh my god... I-I"

"D-damnit." He was embarrassed too deeply now, hiding his face from her regardless the obvious euphoria he'd just felt "m-make I'm sorry th-this I-isn't cool I know b-but."

"You really think I'm that pretty" she almost smirked, bending over so that he had no choice but to look her in the eye. "We're going to need condoms."

"W-what?" Was he ignorant or was he just playing the fool.

"I'm not putting my clothes on until I've had you soul..." her confidence was at its peek now, and she leaned down licking at the thrice hardened length of her partner. "So I'll be right back... be ready." She wouldn't tell him she knew he kept condoms in a drawer, for all he knew she'd just been hiding her own but now she was curious as to why he kept them? Was he a playboy after all? Of course he couldn't be there's no way he could've been if she didn't even need to touch him to get him off. It didn't make sense. Was he expecting this outcome? Or had he merely been keeping them as a way of proving his cool?

It didn't seem to make a difference to her as she returned to find him sitting on the edge of the bed still blushing but at least no longer covered in the after math of her teasing. "S-soul... a-are you um..." she blushed noting the relentless fire he invoked in her core by merely being unclothed. "A-are you sure?"

"Y-yeah.. I mean if you are..." he scratched the back of his head nervously before trying to cover his obvious erection at seeing her still stark naked form. "Ah jeez."

"D-don't... i.. I don't mind... as long as it's you." Quickly she found herself pushing him back to the bed moving his hands and intentionally rubbing her silken skin against him heatedly "I-I'm flattered honestly..." she didn't waste any time as she quickly gloved his member with the rubber contraceptive and loomed over him "alright... n-now we should be okay." As much as she knew they'd eventually wind up in this position she hesitated once more. Would it hurt? Would it cripple her? She only had a few days to heal. Would it even fit?! Any number of questions roamed her mind before he simply reached up grabbing one of her hands.

"H-hey..." and there it was. The reassuring smile she needed to finally take what she wanted. "Your pace alright... I'm not going anywhere." She couldn't resist leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. Ironically chaste considering their current position.

"I love you soul" was it corny that she said it right before she pushed him into her entrance? Was it a turn off if she was too theatrically mushy? Whatever concern she had was quickly drowned out as she registered an immense shock to her system a quick burst of intense pain as she pushed perhaps too quickly downward onto his sizable girth. "Gnnn... o-owww." She whimpered as she felt the flesh of her virgin folds part painfully.

"E-easy" he didn't have time to console her as her walls threatened to castrate him obviously, he was just as rigid as she was. Did it hurt for him too? Was she too tight? Did she seriously let her own body ruin the moment?

"H-haaa!" She tried to pull him out now only to register something different, a shot of euphoria that made her knees buckle and her hips force him all the way in without command. "S-soul I... gnn" she tried to move now but her body refused to obey, her hips rolling subconsciously on his length. She could feel every inch buried in her womb every heartbeat be it his or her own causing the euphoric daze to rise and the heat in her core to spread through the rest of her body. Suddenly she felt like she'd jumped from some great height, sound and sight became something nonexistent, and her lungs burned as though she had been breathing in fire. Her heart threatened to burst at the rate it slammed against her breast, and her skin felt like it would erupt into volcanic ash, before she registered anything else. And then she realized what had happened. Her dazed eyes training to focus on the scythe betwixt her thighs who's face held much the same expression she realized that simply having him inside her had given her that so coveted orgasm she denied she'd wanted. It was odd however, no fireworks, no magical music, no beautiful sunset to cascade upon them. Wonderful as it was it was nothing like what she'd been told. However there was still one odd factor, a feeling of completion almost as she let her walls wring the ecstasy from her beloved. "D-don't stop..." what was she saying? He had to be exhausted. But her body overrode her current thoughts "I-I need more..." she couldn't help it. She'd waited and watched. She'd been humiliated, broken down and rebuilt from the tattered remains of a once innocent little girl. This feeling wasn't coveted simply for its physical pleasure however immense it might have been, it was also proof of her own inner turmoil being resolved. Perhaps she wouldn't tell him that, it felt selfish. But it wasn't simply casual sex, or even romantic intercourse she desired. She wanted the completion yes, but over all it was about one thing. Empowerment. And two days seemed plenty enough time to find it.

:authors note: alright guys, officially the end of this arch. From here I'm going to be breaking this plot line and moving forward with other things. Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel which I'll be working on in the near future, less lemonade is intended but a whole lot of things will come into light that weren't touched on in this particular scenario. Many thanks to the ardent fans I love you guys. And apologies to all the anti So/ma fans I couldn't resist. Thanks all and be sure to keep your eyes peeled. 7 out.


End file.
